As Natural As They Come
by Noitavlas
Summary: Sirius Black, Severus Snape and Remus Lupin took Harry Potter away from a manipulative old fool and the dangers of the Wizarding World to the wonderful tranquil country of Japan. Living as a high-class businessman, Sirius enrolled his godson to Ouran.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: The characters belong to two geniuses;** Bisco Hatori** and **J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue . . .<strong>

"_Prongslet, are you ready?" Sirius Black, free-man at last, called loudly from the hallway, making a certain potion's master cringe—in turn, making a little babe squeal in delight._

_"Bloody hell, Black, must you be so loud!" Severus Snape snarled._

_"Oy, language, you greasy git!"_

"_It's not like he understands!" a burst of loud baby babble interrupted the two before anymore could be said. Severus turned to the baby he was currently holding his lips twitching upward subtly before it was replaced by a scowl. Sirius watched this with bitter amusement._

_It was already two months after the death of his best friends—and he's still a long way from forgiving Severus for ratting out on the Prophecy to Voldemort. But what's done was done. He had surprised everyone, including himself, by being mature about it. He only ever lost it when they implied that he betrayed James and Lilly Potter's location. He knew Peter was the secret keeper, therefore he knew Peter was the traitor—but no one listened to him, not even Dumbledore! He bore Snape's company because it was __**he**__ who believed him._

_They were currently situated in 12 Grimmauld Place. He was planning on adopting Harry as his own via blood-adoption and he was planning on making it official by going to the Ministry for the documents. Dumbledore originally wanted to place Harry under blood-wards through his last remaining relatives, The Dursleys._

_When the Order thought that Minerva McGonagall went to observe said muggles alone, they couldn't be more wrong. He was there as well—not to mention his dear friend, Remus . . . and maybe Severus, but he wasn't so sure if the man's animagus form was indeed a bat. The Dursleys were nothing short of despicable. He vowed never to leave Harry there so long as he still has breath in his very being._

_Sirius trained his piercing blue eyes on the potion master who was holding his godson._

_The black gaze held softness to it as it watched the babe's concentration on tracing the man's face while mumbling more baby babble. 'Like a scientist observing a specimen.' Sirius snorted internally and continued to watch. The babe, Harry, was tracing the man's cheeks with his chubby little hands._

_Severus was trapped in a Trans as he allowed the child his little amusement. Completely forgetting about the other man, he sat the child on his lap, bending slightly as he did so that the child would be able to continue with whatever he was doing and reciprocated the child's action with his right index finger._

_"You look more like Lily . . ." Sirius was about to object, but wisely kept quiet. He had never seen 'Snivellus' be so gentle to—well, anything, let alone anyone. It was scary. Harry sneezed suddenly after some of Severus' hair flew to his face, making Snape chuckle lowly—simultaneously giving Sirius a heart-attack._

_The moment was destroyed completely when the fireplace suddenly burst into green flames and a panicked werewolf stumbled in. "SIRIUS, YOU NEED TO LEAVE! NOW!"_

* * *

><p>Sirius jerked awake from the sound of his muggle alarm clock. He growled as he reached over and threw it across the room; smirking in satisfaction as the room grew quiet. Not long after that, a shy knock was heard before a face of a youth poked-in. "Dad, are you up yet?" Green eyes smiled at wide-eyed look of his godfather's face. When Sirius merely stared at him, he grinned. "Uncle Sev said it's your turn to take me to school~"<p>

"W-what?" but Harry was already gone.

Severus Snape stood indifferently after eating his breakfast, which Harry cooked (to perfection, might he add). "You know I can just go to school on my own—" It sounded more like a question coming from the teen. Black eyes soften considerably when he watched Harry fidget on his seat.

"You know that 'that' is not an option." Shy lad, he always was, their little Harry. His hair had grown long, reaching the middle of his back—green eyes clear and vibrant as a pair of emeralds. They had fixed his vision using a potion (Snape's proud creation)—sadly, the scar that Voldemort had left was never erased. Severus sighed internally as he watched his pseudo-nephew eat half the portion of his already worryingly small breakfast.

"But, why?" The green-eyed teen pouted (unaware, it seems).

"Because, Harry, someone out there is out to get you—and we want you safe." He explained as he subtly added more rice on his nephew's bowl (via waving a wand under the table). The teen was quiet for a moment grabbing the pitcher of orange juice and pouring a bit of it in his glass. Nervously, but masking it without difficulty, Severus wondered if Harry noticed what he had done.

It was a hard feat, but they had decided that Harry needed to experience the normal life. Sirius was all for it, Remus as well—he was more than not persuaded to agree with the notion. Being the 'Boy-Who-Lived', Harry walks with the whole Wizarding World upon his shoulders. But being a boy—a mere teen, he was entitled to experience a semblance of normalcy as well. They had decided to tell him when they deemed him ready.

It doesn't help that the boy was emotional, slightly vertically challenged, and feminine in more ways than expected. But it does help them drive themselves up the wall in determination to protect the youth.

"Harry, love, if you're ready to go—" Sirius walked-in.

The Dark-haired potion's master glared daggers at the other man as the boy hopped off his seat and zoomed out of the room. "What?" The Dog animagus frowned at the look he was getting. "I was trying to make him eat more!" the other scowled. Sirius had the grace to look sheepish for a moment before grinning. "You're such a mother-hen, Snivellus."

Sirius ran out as fast as he could all the while laughing (a good thing too, since the wall he was leaning on was now impaled with a chopstick).

"Dad! You shouldn't tease him so much." Harry pouted as soon as Sirius reached the garage.

"But it's so much fun! You should try it!" the older man ribbed. The green-eyed boy laughed quietly as he opened the car door knowing that his godfather unlocked it as soon as he entered the garage. He always wondered how he did when sometimes he forgets the key inside the house—and as if on cue: "DAMN, I left the key in the house!"

"I'll get it." The teen volunteered as he closed the car door and jogged to the house only to be met by his uncle on the front door holding said car keys. He grinned at the man, receiving a 'fond' scowl in return.

Severus handed the key to the boy. "Have fun in school." He drawled.

"Wish me luck, Uncle—" Harry turned to leave. "I heard Ouran is filled with rich brats."

The potion's master snorted before going back into the house—hearing the muffled sound of their car pulling out, before driving away.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): What do you guys think? Should I go for it? Or dump it?**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): I can't tell you guys how surprised I was to see that much reaction to this fic, but I can tell you how happy I was! Ecstatic! Anyway, due to some requests, I've put up a poll for the pairing of this fic. You guys can vote through my profile~**

**frannienzbabe****: Thanks! I like your avatar! 'The Hatred of a Minute' by girltripped, correct? I fell in love with that photo as soon as I saw it from the DA Browser. ^^**

**moony-as-a-girl****: I'll see what I can do~ ^^**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx****: Thank you!**

**Heretogetthestory****: Well, the adults of the story, Sirius, Remus and Severus, thought that it would be for the best to keep it from Harry till he's more than ready to face the challenge. No one in their right mind can enjoy life with the knowledge of people dying because you weren't there to take up the responsibility of being their hero.**

**Barrel of Monkeys****: Wow, hey, this is a surprise. ^^ I've never thought I'd see a review from you. I love your works, especially 'Ootori Family Reunion'. Draco's just fantastic! X3**

**gruesome 'shroom: You, my dear friend, are indeed very clever~ I'll consider that request. X3**

**Silverwolf407****: Thank you for that input, I'll see what I can do~**

**917brat:**** I'll do my best~**

**Too lazy to log in****: Your review helped me a lot! Thank you! I'll see what I can do about that. And don't worry about insulting me, you didn't-you actually made me quite happy. By pointing out your concerns, you're helping me to improve my horrid writing, and for that, I'm very grateful! ^^ I don't have a beta reader, but I do go over it before posting. This one, however, was edited in haste because of a paint project. ^^'''**

**Druid Star****: O_O''' *hides under the table with her coffee-machine thingy***

**Yaoiuke101****: I've actually put a poll in my profile for that because some of you guys are asking if I can change the pairing, and we'll see the results~ Thank you. ^^**

**Silent-Symphony246****: Your enthusiasm for the story is contagious! Thank you~ X3**

**bxbyaoifan****: There's a poll in my profile page that would help with that~ But I do like your suggestion. Thank you~ ^^**

**Vicki****: I'll see what I can do~ ^^**

**aquabless****: I'll do my best~ :3**

**kiiyouko****: Thank you, I will! (Or at least try) X3**

**Random 101****: There's a poll in the profile page to help~ ^^**

**Catzi****: Thank you, there's a poll in the profile page for the pairing, it would help if you guys would vote~ :3**

**Thank you, everyone—and don't forget to vote! Now, here's the chapter:**

* * *

><p>Ever since waking up that morning, Harry had a funny feeling gathering in his tummy. He told his uncle Sev about it and the only answer he got was a skeptic expression and the word: 'gas', he knew that it wasn't though. Turning to the gigantic building that was Ouran, after watching his godfather drive away—the 'feeling' in his tummy churned, making him grimace slightly.<p>

"Why do I get a feeling that I'm off to a bad start?" He mumbled to no one in particular.

He sighed and started making his way across the spacious school ground. It wasn't that he was insane or anything similar to that line of thought, but when he was nervous, he often found it soothing to just talk. It didn't matter if he was alone or with someone—it was something that had gotten him through nasty times in the Black household.

Like that time when his uncle Remus visited.

He shuddered lightly at that thought. He can admit to himself that he was slightly scared of the man . . . Okay, maybe a bit more. As to what reason—only God knows. There was just something about the man's amber eyes that just makes the hair on his arms stand (he swore that it glows sometimes). With another sigh, he decided to explore the school grounds seeing that he was rather early despite his uncle Sev's constant statement of _'you're going to be late'_. He smiled fondly while he aimlessly walked about. Severus was a puzzle to him—even after spending near 15 years with him, he still couldn't predict the man's moves (beats him hands-down on Chess, too). Although slightly miffed, he learned to deal with the man's emotional constipation.

"Ah! Look out!"

Harry, being the bright child that he was, halted abruptly on his gait—which resulted to him being drenched to the bone after a moment's passing. Green-eyes blinked in confusion before groaning in realization that he was, indeed, soaked. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I was trying to clean the higher wall, b-but I didn't know how because I'm a new guy and the older guy isn't here yet and—"

"It's alright, really, please just—calm down for a moment." Harry stated loud enough so that the young custodian would hear him through his nervous babble.

"Y-you're not going to . . . to fire me?"

"What?" The teen wiped his right eye with a wet sleeve before finally getting a good look at the one responsible to his current dilemma. The guy was fairly young—late twenties give or take, with brown hair and brown eyes, fair complexion, a bit short, but not as short as Harry (which sent the teen to self-loathing mode for a few seconds). "Why should I fire you, I'm not your employer."

"B-b-but, I got you wet!" The janitor squeaked.

"It's fine, really." Harry tried to look alright with the whole thing . . . and failing.

"P-please, don't fire me! I really need this job! It's my last chance!" The man gushed.

The teen wanted to ask why it was 'his last chance' and at what, but opted, instead, to smile at the poor lad. "You can keep your job." He almost laughed at the dumb-struck look on the custodian's face. "But I really do need some clothes—"

"I-I'll get them!" the other offered immediately.

When Harry gave him an inquiring look, the man explained. "I know someone from the shop; I can ask her to lend me a spare uniform so that you could attend your classes without the discomfort."

The teen gave the young janitor a grateful look before being pulled with him to the uniform shop.

* * *

><p>"I should have asked for more luck from both Uncle Sev <strong>AND<strong> Dad."

"What was that?"

"Nothing . . . Thank you for this uniform, I'll be sure to return it."

"Oh, no, keep it! We have loads more!" The girl behind the counter giggled.

'_Yeah, not likely._' Harry glared at her for a brief moment before heaving a sigh of defeat.

He stared long and hard at the full-sized mirror of the fitting room before twirling to see how it looked like from the back. "You'd make a great girl—" Harry turned his glare at the young custodian, who had introduced himself as Evan Brown.

"I'm seriously reconsidering the pink slip right now." The small teen growled lowly but audible still to those who were present in the room.

"Now, now, Harry-kun, he was just telling the truth~" Akira Izumi, the girl behind the counter (who was almost smaller than Harry by 2 inches), walked over to him with a hair brush and a few glittery hair trinkets. '_WHAT THE HELL?'_

"Come now, you wouldn't want him to lose his only source of income, would you?"

Harry gave her look that made her giggle. "No—but, I would like to keep whatever's left of my dignity, thank you—"

"Oh, shush! You look adorable!"

"—which is precisely why my Dad never lets me out of his sight besides going to school." Harry muttered with an indignant tone and a scowl.

Apart from the brief bantering (as if they were friends long before the incident), Harry had learned that Evan and Izumi had eloped. Both were working hard, earning and saving as much as they could for a better future. Unlike the custodian, the shop-keeper was more experienced at handling rich spoiled-brats. That . . . and she knew Sirius Black—apparently the man tried to hit on her when he was buying Harry's uniform.

Aside from being drenched early in the morning and being dressed up as a girl, the green-eyed teen found that the funny feeling in his tummy went away after befriending the working couple.

When the warning bell resounded all over the school, Harry had exchanged phone numbers with them with a promise to keep in touch.

With one last look on the full-sized mirror, he sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He studied the clever arrangement of braids on his head (Izumi's handiwork), to the bangs framing his face (effectively hiding his scar), the light make-up (almost non-existent) and the deceitful yellow uniform before coming to an insightful conclusion. . . Kami-sama was making him live-out Sirius' karma.

With that thought in his pretty little head, he grabbed his bag and ran to start his Hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for next chapter:<strong>

"_This is not Hell . . . This is the den of pure evil sadistic, manipulative, greedy perverts! AND SIRIUS ISN'T EVEN PRESENT!"_ –_**Harry Potter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So far, ****POLL RESULTS**** are: [Harry/Kyouya: 10, Harry/Mori: 10, Harry/Hani: 6, Harry/Twins: 5, Harry/Umehito: 4, Harry/Kaoru: 1]**

* * *

><p><strong>SnowTigerQueen: Thank you! ^^<strong>

**Brighteyes343: Wait till you read this one. X3**

**xDarklightx: Thank you! X3**

**Fk306 animelover: I'll do my best! X3**

**Chibi-kase-sofia: Thanks, I'll see what I can do! X3**

**Silent-Symphony246: Kyouya is my favorite, too! X3 I've read your fic! X3 I've already posted a review, I love it and I can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Taboo22: Thank you~**

**Krynny: Aww, shucks! *blushes* You're welcome and thank you, too! Always happy to be of service to my fellow readers (I can relate to the feeling oh-so-easily) xoxo**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thanks! ^^**

**Silverwolf407: Thank you! *hugs back* X3**

**Barrel of Monkeys: Oh, please don't be offended! DX I was just really admiring your work and I never expected this fic to even gather this much attention—I was surprised. No need to feel guilty either, take as much time working on the fic. :3**

**Too lazy to log in: Thank you, thank you, thank you! But please don't hesitate to correct me; I'm still very uncertain of my writing skill and your input helps a lot. I'll try my best to pull it off well! X3**

**Alice Elizabeth McDowell: Thank you! X3**

**Aquabless: I AM SO SORRY! Hohmigoshohmigoshohmigosh! I didn't do that intentionally! I've corrected it as soon as I've read your comment! XC**

**Kiiyouko: Thanksies~**

**PumpkinCullen: I do, I do, I do! X3**

**Amy: Thank you~**

**Tamzingrace: I'll do my best~ ^^**

**FearIsButFearItself: *giggle* I like your penname (it's so true)! Thank you, I'll do my best~**

**(A/N): Thank you for reading, guys! Now, on with the chapter:**

* * *

><p><em>"This is not Hell . . ."<em> A dark-brow twitched.

_"This is the den of pure evil, sadistic, manipulative greedy perverts!"_ Another twitch.

_"AND SIRIUS ISN'T EVEN PRESENT!"_ Twitchity, twitchity, twitch.

Everyone was staring at him . . . EVERYONE. Was he not _**allowed **_peace at school? His eyes widen as he took-in the faces of his classmates; some of them (mostly boys) were openly leering at him, the girls were eyeing him as if he was some new specimen to be experimented on . . . he was 'honest-to-God' scared at that very moment.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Miss?" The teacher called out to him from the desk in front of the class.

"I—I . . ." Harry started, but quickly abandoned the thought of speaking as he felt his insides twist violently. Instead, he walked up to the front, putting up a brave face, that faltered slightly as he spied two sets of intensely observing amber eyes and one of soulful brown ones as well, and handing his Registration form to the teacher, who, in turn, raised a perfect brow in obvious confusion after reading the small blue card.

Chikako Etsuko had been teaching Mathematics almost half of her life time already—and cross-dressers were nothing new to her. The child in front of her could easily pass as female; a bit flat on the chest as many of the first years were, very pretty (like a doll), seemingly introverted, and fragile looking—the name on the Registration form, however, introduced her to one Potter-Black, Harry James. Although she wasn't from another country as 'he' obviously was—she, somehow, greatly doubted that the name 'Harry James' would be given to a female child. Handing the card back with a question at the tip of her tongue, she was met with the greenest pair of tortured orbs that made her pause.

The child gave her a look of embarrassment; cheeks coloring adorably so that it pulled on her little heartstrings.

'_Poor child!' _she screamed mentally eyeing him in sadness. _'He must be having problems at home with his godfather!' _she let out a choked sob—professionalism stopping her from being overly emotional at the moment. She had met Mr. Black that summer for the enrollment, and thought that it was kind of him to take-in his godson after his best friends' death—but now, she thinks otherwise. The cross-dresser, Harry-kun, was looking at her, nervously shifting. _'The man must be doing horrid things to this child! THAT PERVERT! THIS MUST BE STOPPED!' _Just then she visibly blanked. _'But what can I do?'_ she sighed in temporary defeat. Against wealthy businessmen—she has nothing.

The whole class watched with suffocating curiosity as their teacher internally battled thoughts.

Harry watched the expressions on his teacher's face and what he saw made him worry. He saw sadness, anger, defeat—and then fierce determination. If he wasn't scared shitless already, he would have started then after seeing what he saw. There was an overwhelming aura of pity radiating from the teacher and it confused him . . . that is until she excused herself and pulled him along with her.

Trepidation seized his heart as Chikako-sensei turned to face him. They were standing a few corridors away from the classroom for privacy.

"Black-kun—" she started. "I know it must be hard for you right now . . ."

Harry's internal confusion was not voiced out. He didn't really know where this was going, to be honest.

"I have worked with students with the same . . . **problem** as yours."

'_Problem?'_ he gave his teacher an inquiring look_. 'The only problem I have now is I'm stuck wearing this hideous __**thing**__ for the rest of the day.'_

"Black-kun . . ." There was that 'pitying' look again. "What you're going through—" she sighed. "I just want to let you know that you're not alone."

Harry couldn't stop frowning at this. "Sensei . . . what—?" he tried to ask, but the teacher interrupted.

"I know about your godfather." She took-in the widening of his eyes with apprehension.

'_What? What is she talking about? Did something happen to Sirius? Did some freak-accident happen right after he dropped me off at school earlier?' _with each thought, the teen's panic grew—and in his panic . . . he started talking to himself.

"It's not possible! I made sure he was wearing his seat-belt! This is not happening! Oh, Sev . . . If he knew whatever happened to Sirius—he'll be furious! Oh, Dad . . . Daddy, please be safe. No, never mind that, Sev is going to kill him anyway—if he lived. _WHAT AM I SAYING!_ He'll live! I want him to live! But Sev is going to kill him! Maybe I can lie and tell him that I forgot to remind Sirius of his seat belt . . . But then he might kill me instead!"

The maternal figure of Chikako-sensei tensed at what she heard. It wasn't much—but it was enough to confirm her suspicion. Snippets of "It's not possible . . .", "I made sure . . .", "This is not happening!", ". . . If he knew—", "—he'll be furious!", "Oh, Dad . . . Daddy, please . . .", ". . . going to kill . . .", "WHAT AM I SAYING!", "He'll—", "But—", "Maybe I can lie and—", "—belt.", And "he might kill me instead!"

This time the teacher didn't hold back an anguished sob before wrapping the panicked student in an embrace of desperation (to her, at least). Harry tensed in her arms and tried to get away—not to be rude or anything but he was caught off-guard, and he wasn't used to female hugs. Sevvy hugs, yes, he gets loads of those when Sirius was missing in action, but his uncle was not close to the female species—and he's missing a pair of what's being squished in the middle. His teacher was saying something, but he ignored it in favor of attempts of extracting himself from the woman.

It seemed like ages before she finally let him go.

When Harry looked up he was shocked to see tears flowing. Why his teacher was crying, he didn't have a single clue. At the sight of tears, his own watered_—'Damn teenage hormones!'_ he blinked and looked down to the floor. Maybe he had hurt her feelings when he tried to get away from her hug, he thought.

Feeling like the biggest arse in the whole world, he let out a small sigh and hugged his teacher to make up for his incompetence. When she let out another sob and hugged him back—he instantly felt better . . . and tried to stay at ease at the awkward hug (he's going to make uncle Sev hug him later to wash it down from his mind).

Before he knew it, they were back in the classroom. The difference in the atmosphere was almost tangible. Each and everyone in class were wearing a sober expression. Unbeknownst to him, everyone followed him and Chikako-sensei to their 'private place' and heard "everything".

He was sat in front of a doe-eyed boy, and immediately sank low.

Chikako-sensei gave him one last lingering sad smile before they continued class. He can't wait to go home.

Lunch time brought a surprise to one Harry James Potter-Black. The doe-eyed boy approached him and offered to accompany him through lunch. He learned that his name was Fujioka Haruhi.

The boy was really nice and not-at-all pompous unlike the rest of spoiled-brats. He also kept the twins at bay. For some reason, they seem to want to hug him, too. What is it with them and hugging anyway?

The whole day went without anymore incident, except for the Hitachiin twins trying to hug him and the Fujioka boy bopping them on the head every time they try. And soon enough, it was time to go home.

Harry met Sirius by the gate with much embarrassment. He could honestly see the man laughing his lungs out through the tinted car window. He didn't need to imagine it, he knows the man inside-out.

As if hearing the boy's thought, Sirius came out of the car with a VERY large grin.

"Hey, there, pretty—have you seen my pup? He studies here, wee little thing that he is, everyone would think he's a child of elementary when he's actually 15—"

"SHUT IT." Harry growled lowly; too bad for him that it made him all the more adorable to his godfather.

"—and sparkling green eyes, in fact, it's just like yours!" Sirius paused for a dramatic effect, and then let out a fake gasp. "Harry, pup—it's you! Why, I never would've guessed!"

"SIRIUS!"

"Okay, okay!" the man laughed as he pulled the teen to a hug. "I was just teasing, no need to go 'SIRIUS' on my arse, yes?" he waggled his brows for emphasis on 'serious'.

"You are such a child." The boy huffed, not relaxing into the hug as he was still miffed at his godfather.

"You love me anyway~" the man pulled away and place a kiss on the top of the teen's head. "Now, let's go home before Snivellus sic his nasty little chemistry set on us."

With another hearty laugh, the man pushed the grumbling/blushing boy towards the car.

On one of the many windows of Ouran High School Division stood Chikako Etsuko with a heavy frown on her face as she watched little Black glare and blush at his godfather. Her frown turned into a scowl as her gaze fell to said godfather—Sirius Black. "Someday . . ." she vowed to herself.

On another window, this one on the third floor, 3 figures watched the same scene with the same frown.

Inside the car, Sirius shivered. "Are you cold?" The teen beside him asked. He shook his head as a negative answer before giving the boy a bright smile.

"Felt like someone was using me as a topic of a conversation." Harry gave him an adorable confused look.

"I bet Snivellus is talking to Remus about me~" the sentence earned Sirius a bewildered laugh from the green-eyed pup.

"I bet their trying to conjure a plan to get rid of you."

"Now, that's not nice." The man pouted, making the teen laugh all the more.

If only the car window wasn't tinted. Unfortunately, it was—making 4 watchers ignorant of the smiles and laughter that one boy was showering the man with.

Somewhere in the Black household, Severus had just finished making Wolfsbane potion for Remus and was reclining on the couch with a book (the cover of the book displays pale long arms connected to same pale hands holding a bright red apple). He was turning a page when he promptly sneezed.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I apologize for the delay of chapter-posting (and that it's unedited)! X3 My best friend just gave birth to my godson and I was jumping all over the place in joy. Me and 12 others, that is. Enjoy! X3**


	4. Chapter 4

**POLL RESULTS: Harry/ -[Kyouya: 15, Mori: 11, Hani: 6, Twins: 5, Umehito: 4, Kaoru: 1]**

**Keiko Sheena: O_O'''?**

**xDarklightx: I think it comes with being a Marauder. ^^ And my friend is very well, thank you—had enough energy to look pretty even after birth~ We're all very proud of her! X3**

**chibi-kaze-sofia: Haha, occupational hazard. X3**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thank you~**

**tamzingrace: I'll do my best! ^^**

**SnowTigerQueen: Thank you very much for that! X3**

**Silent-Symphony246: I had fun writing that part, too. ^^ So far, according to the results, it may just be Harry/Kyouya. X3**

**On with the story~**

* * *

><p>"Do you think we can tempt him to join the Host club?" Hikaru suddenly blurted out as the members of the club were preparing to leave the room.<p>

"Tempt who?" Tamaki piped up as he grabbed his bag.

"This new kid in our class—" Kaoru started but was interrupted when Kyouya cleared his throat.

"Potter-Black, Harry James—15 years old, home-schooled till now, lived with his adoptive father Black, Sirius ever since his parents died at the age of one; he likes to . . . hide a lot. Imperceptible, unnoticed, intangible, unseen, close to nonexistent—need I go on? Whatever word you may choose to call him—it would clearly seem that he's very adept to the skill of being invisible; a Wallflower and nothing more."

Everyone stared at him for a moment before Haruhi broke the silence with her trade mark bluntness. "That was harsh." Everyone nodded their consent.

"Being adopted by Black-san didn't mean he was made heir to his wealth. He has yet to get his inheritance from his own father—Potter, James. Black-san has yet to name his heir, and as far as I see it—Black-san is a young man, an illegible bachelor, he may marry should he wish it and Black-kun would just be a background story when that happens and his existence will not concern mine."

"That was harsher." Haruhi shook her head with a small smile.

"Well, if you had wanted it to be sugar-coated all you had to do was say so." Kyouya smiled as he straightened his jacket and brushed off invisible lint.

There was silence as they all piled out of the door.

"What about Potter, James?" Of all people, it was Mori who asked.

Whatever it was that they were expecting—it wasn't one of Kyouya looking as if he was electrified in place. Everyone stopped as well—half afraid, from the look on the boy's cool face and half curious.

"Tamaki, get you driver to pick you up—I'm heading home."

"WHAT! MOTHER, WHAT DID I DO!" Tamaki wailed as he ran to keep up with the youngest Ootori's sudden pace.

Those who were left behind almost instantly got it.

"Kyouya-sempai doesn't know anything about Potter, James . . ." Haruhi gaped—she couldn't help herself, it was a 'first'.

Hani and Mori shared a look before the little senior spoke. "He's very grumpy when information is withheld from him."

"Huh." They all turned to Kaoru. "Makes you wonder if he truly does know anything about Harry, doesn't it?"

Their eyes widen at the thought.

"You're walking a very thorny line there, bro—it's the Shadow King you're messing with." Hikaru shook his head, much like the same manner Haruhi did.

Kaoru merely shrugged and asked Hikaru if he still had some Pocky with him.

When Haruhi got home a little past late afternoon, she found a note taped on their apartment door.

She sighed, knowing all-too-well what was coming.

_My Dearest Darling Daughter Haruhi,_

_I'm sorry but I can't come home tonight—_

_Misuzu-san had an emotional breakdown earlier this day and refused to be with anyone but me._

_I think Mei had something to do with it._

_I left you enough money for dinner._

_I hope you don't mind shopping a little, we're all out._

_Take care of yourself, love you lots, chuu~_

_xoxo_

_Your Dearest Dashing Daddy_

Sighing again, she stepped inside to change her school clothes to her normal 'commoner' ones (t-shirt and shorts) and was met with none of her usual clothing. Shaking her head in annoyance at her father's 'intervention' with her clothes, she grabbed a summer dress that wasn't too . . . exposing, and changed. She didn't stop to sit down and rest—after grabbing the money that her father left her, her phone (given by Hikaru and Kaoru) and keys, she went and headed out to the General store, mindful to have locked the door as she did.

Entering with the expected enthusiastic shouts of 'welcome', Haruhi went straight to where the carts were located.

"No, Uncle Sev—I promise I won't forget your toothpaste brand."

A small frown graced the petite girl's face as her ears picked-up the familiar voice.

"Tell, Dad that we're having chicken tonight and there's nothing he can do about it."

A smaller figure appeared next to her, and for the second time that day—she gaped. "Black-kun?"

Surprised green gems turned to look at her. "Fujioka . . . k-kun?" he blinked stupidly at her.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rich people shouldn't be wandering there at all.

"I'll call you back, Uncle Sev—" expertly flipping close his phone, pocketing it and returned his attention to the doe-eyed . . . girl. "I-I'm . . . It's my turn to shop for food and . . . and—you're a girl."

"I've always been a girl." She shrugged.

"WHAT?"

"It's a long story—" she smiled slightly. "Why are you here?"

"I just told you—"

"No, that's not what I meant—I mean, what are you doing at a General store?"

Harry blinked confounded. "Huh?"

"Nevermind."

Just then, Harry's phone rang. Haruhi watched suspiciously as he fished it out of his pocket. "Hello?"

She wasn't planning on staying long since she still needs to do her homework, so she waved goodbye to her classmate and went her merry way.

* * *

><p>She was standing at the empty fresh-chicken holder when Harry had caught up with her.<p>

"Uh . . . I've grabbed the last one." The green-eyed boy stared at the floor as he said this.

"Oh." Haruhi cursed her luck—she was planning to eat chicken tonight.

"Yeah . . ." Harry reached back to rub the nape of his neck under the heavy braided hair.

"Hm."

"Fujioka-s-san, I was wondering if you would like to join me and my family for dinner tonight." He gave her a wide grin.

Her eyes soften at the sight of his happy face (it was another 'first'—seeing as the only expression she saw the whole day with him in class was misery) and before she knew it—she was nodding._ 'Oh, well, at least I won't be cooking.'_

"Great!" Harry let out an excited breath. "This is my first time asking a friend to my home!"

She raised an inquiring brow at the boy.

"Oh, you see, Dad never really lets me out of his sight—talked about loads of danger and all that bucket of non-sense. Shopping for food is the only liberty I get to do by myself, and I enjoy it."

Another frown settled on her pretty face. "Your 'Dad'?"

"Well, not my biological father—he's dead, you see. I was talking about Siri."

"Siri?" she honestly felt like a parrot.

"My godfather." Harry nodded patiently.

Before Haruhi could get any more questions out, Harry's phone chimed. Fishing it out as he did earlier, he thumbed through a message before laughing openly, making Haruhi gape some more. "My uncle Sev is very excited to meet you, Fujioka-san."

The cross-dresser smiled truly at the excitement that radiated from the small boy next to her. _'This might not be so bad . . . Not that I thought it was.'_

"I'll be happy to meet them." and she meant every word of it.

After a moment of comfortable silence, she spoke again. "What's your Uncle's toothpaste brand?"

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): My Dad bought a new pen for the graphic tablet and I'm off to try it out! My target—a sketch of Harry in Ouran's girl's uniform. X3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**POLL: [Kyouya: 20, Mori: 14, Hani: 9, Twins: 8, Umehito: 4, Kaoru: 1]**

* * *

><p><strong>Silverwolf407: Your dog will understand~ Hahaha, thank you! *jumps in joy*<strong>

**kiera-sama: By accident, yes he is. ^^**

**Anonymous: Interesting . . . ^^**

**aquabless: I was in shambles when I was writing that chapter because my loopy cousin visited and he kept me from typing. I was worried that I didn't do enough for Kyouya's character. Thank you! ^^ Harry, in the story, is 2 inches smaller than Haruhi. (You'll know why soon)**

**daemonkieran: Thank you! ^^**

**Too lazy to log in: Belated happy birthday to your sister! And thank you for the helpful advices and welcomed corrections. In a way, if not more, you became my unofficial beta reader, and I appreciate it a lot! X3**

**Heretogetthestory: That is a very interesting idea; I'll see how I can fit that in. Thank you! ^^**

**tamzingrace: We'll see~ ^^**

**chibi-kaze-sofia: The question would be answered soon enough. ^^ As for Sev, being a Potion's master has something to do with it~ X3**

**Silent-Symphony246: He's my favorite, too! There aren't many roles where Alan Rickman gets to be the scowling git of a professor—and he does portray Severus quite nicely~ X3**

**Littleluck: Thank you, and I hope you enjoy it~ ^^**

**Fk306 animelover: I'll do my best! X3**

**xDarklightx: Thank you for reading~ X3**

**krynny: I will do my best to satisfy~ xoxo**

**(A/N): Hey guys, check this out, I tried to draw Harry wearing the yellow uniform . . . I think I may have slightly botched it up. I'm not very good when it comes to digital drawing, I'm a traditional artist. ^^''' The background was a screen-shot from OHSHC. The link can be found on my profile page.**

**Now on with the story~**

* * *

><p>She did not expect to see a regular-sized house when Harry told her about his home. She did not expect Sirius to be a funny, if not a slightly jovially demented man. She certainly didn't expect to be highly intimidated by an 'excited Uncle Sev'.<p>

Fujioka Haruhi was flabbergasted.

The evening had started off quite awkwardly on her part. She was caught glaring at Sirius when the Lord of the house welcomed her in their humble abode, but instead of making a fuss out of it, Sirius merely grinned at her. She just couldn't help it, hearing the rumors of Harry's abuse from her classmates made her feel a whole roller coaster of emotions. Harry had questioned her for the uncalled action and she answered truthfully: "I don't know why I did that."

It was the truth. She normally didn't care that much for anyone, let alone a complete stranger—or in her case, an acquaintance and his adoptive parent. She was ashamed that she allowed herself to be led on by her classmates' rumors and hysterics, when she hadn't even been with Harry for more than a whole day. She was usually not that judgmental, and that thought ate her from the inside. She was guilty, and it was not a very good feeling.

"Haruhi?" Harry nudged her out of thought.

"Yes, Harry-kun?" the cross-dresser turned to look at him with her deep brown eyes.

They were sitting on the couch at the living room with the walls in tones of cream and chocolate brown. The whole room was well lit and air conditioned. All of the furniture was in various types of Victorian-styled antique. It was nice, she thought. Not overly decorated and very practical.

"I was calling you earlier. Quite a few times already, in fact. Are you alright?" He explained; worry and curiosity etched on his face.

"I'm fine—" she returned his smile fully. "I just remembered my unfinished homework." She lied.

"Oh!" the boy's face brightened instantly. "You mean, the book report, right? I started mine when I got back earlier. What book are you reading?"

"Since we're discussing about fairytales, I thought I'd do 'Alice in Wonderland', but I don't have a copy of the book so—"

"Alice in Wonderland? Oh! Alice's Adventure in Wonderland!" Harry giggled.

"You just made it longer!" Haruhi whined girlishly.

"Nuh uh! It's the title of the book Lewis Caroll made, so I'm calling it that."

"It's just the same!"

"Oh, whatever!" Harry huffed in a childish manner, he was internally grateful that Sev was cooking. Severus can be a little pushy sometimes when he taught him proper manners and etiquette. Had he caught him—he was in for a whole night of lines.

It was Haruhi's time to giggle.

"And just what is so funny?" Ah, the famous Evan's temper. It was no wonder that Sirius was down-right scared of Lily. But Haruhi had never met Lily Potter; and she was having a sort of mental breakdown from the cooped-up guilt she was harboring, so she laughed out loud.

It wasn't long until the boy's anger had lifted and joined in with her laughter.

"I'm sorry!" the cross-dresser gasped as she finally got a hold of herself. "It was just that, it's a fairytale book and we're acting like a couple of snooty kids about its title." She wiped the tears that had gathered at the corner of her eye from her laughter.

"Huh." No painter could have been able paint the face Harry made in disbelief. "I guess we did." He chuckled. "I apologize for my 'snooty' behavior then."

"I could say the same but you took the words right out of my mouth." Haruhi grinned at him; and it was such a sight to be seen, too.

"Ohoh! Someone's feeling witty!"

"Oh, shut up." Haruhi rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Anyway, what book did you choose?"

They talked about the assignment for a few more minutes before Severus called all of them to the dining area of the house.

The dining/kitchen area was just as simple yet rich as the rest of the house, there was an underlying feeling of belongingness, love and home in the atmosphere. The petite girl could tell that the kitchen was well-used and loved, seeing as it was stocked to the brim.

They all took places on the elegant rectangular table: Sirius sat at the head of the table, Harry sat on his right, followed by Haruhi and Severus sat at Sirius' left . . . well, not the immediate seat. There was one seat vacant in between them.

The food was exquisite and the aroma was mouth-watering—so without any more delay, Sirius gave his consent and they all dug-in.

"So, Fujioka-san, I take it you've befriended our little Prongslet at school?" Sirius started once he had his initial fill.

"Prongslet?" she repeated awkwardly, having no encounter with such word before.

Sirius chuckled and gestured to Harry, who was blushing furiously on his seat.

"Oh . . ." she, then, smiled. "Yes, we're classmates, sir—"

"Now, now, don't start being polite, I will have none of that. Just call me Sirius, no 'sirs' or 'lords'."

"Not that you're in need of it anyway, you baboon." Severus muttered quiet loudly, making Harry choke on his cranberry juice from his sudden burst of giggles.

"Oy, don't you start with me Snivellus! There's a guest in the house—"

"Yes, mutt, I can see her quite clearly, I'm not blind." Severus smirked.

"Could've fooled me, you over-grown bat." Sirius returned the smirk when Sev's faltered.

"Black, I can assure you that I'm quite human."

"Could've fooled anyone, really~"

"You have an annoying knack of repeating yourself."

"I did NOT repeat myself! There was a difference!"

"Really? 'Could've fooled me'." Sev's smirk returned full blast.

"Oh, you are every bit of a Slytherin snake as the rest of your house—"

"And you are every bit of a foolish Griffindor—"

Harry, who was holding onto the table for support, was biting back his laughter at their antics. When it gets like this, there was no way he could play referee.

"Are you . . ." With sudden silence everyone turned to Haruhi. "Are you two a couple?"

That did it for the boy, he erupting in loud gaily laughter.

Haruhi was about to apologize when she saw the two men share a look before looking at the laughing boy fondly. _'It was all a misunderstanding.' _She realized as she watched Sirius tackle Harry to the floor with a doggish grin, before promptly tickling the small teen. _'Sirius could never harm Harry-kun even if it's to save his life.' _Then her gaze flitted over to the man across her. _'If he ever tried to, Severus-san would surely torture him for a life-time . . . or to death.' _It was obvious to her how much the man loved the boy currently in fits of laughter on the floor.

"N-no more! Pl—haha—please! SIRI!" Harry babbled as he tried to get the bigger man off of him.

At the plea, Sirius stopped gradually, and helped the panting teen up from the ground. He bent down and placed a kiss on the boy's temple before excusing himself to his study for work.

When both teens had finished their food, Severus shooed them away back to the living room.

"Your uncle is scary." Haruhi muttered as she followed Harry.

The boy chuckled at her truthful statement. "He can be a bit frightening at times, but he's a good guy."

"So . . . you're happy with them?" she asked tentatively.

"I know what you're thinking." Harry sighed not noticing when the girl beside him stiffened. "I know that it's not normal growing up with your parent's best friends and worst enemy, but they're all I've got."

"They're not hurting you, are they?" she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"What? No! They'd rather kill themselves than to—they are not those kinds of people!" the cross-dresser flinched at the raw anger that suddenly captured the other teen.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean it that way!" Haruhi gave him an apologetic look as they sat down. "I've seen how Sirius-san and Severus-san treat you, they're very good people, I can tell."

"It's just . . ." Harry deflated and sank low of the couch. "People have been trying to pull me out of their custody since I turned 3. They said that it wasn't an ideal environment for a child."

Haruhi watched as the boy bent down and cradled his head of his hands.

"They don't understand that they're just perfect for me. I don't want anyone else." The words were slightly muffled but the girl heard it anyway.

Not knowing what to do, Haruhi gathered the smaller teen (yes, smaller but not smallest [that would be Hani]). "I'm sorry, that was very rude of me."

Harry returned the embrace and shook his head. "You didn't know."

They stayed like that for a while, not bothering to move away from each other when Severus entered the room. "Harry, it's late, love. Would you like to accompany me in taking your friend home?"

Harry just nodded before standing with Haruhi. They didn't need words, it seems. It made the girl smile. "Thank you, Severus-san, but I can go home just fine by myself."

"Non-sense, I'm sure Harry would be beside himself with worry if we don't take you home anyway." Severus hid a smirk as said teen blushed and glared at him.

Grabbing their coats (Harry lend one to Haruhi since she didn't bother bringing one with her), they went outside and made their way to Haruhi's apartment.

While the distance was short, the streets at night were a tad bit dangerous even to those who were familiar with the place.

Nothing interesting happened on their short walk—well, except for the guy in stripes looking for his dog.

"How . . . odd." Sev commented when they passed by.

"What's odd?" Harry asked, head tilted from his place beside Haruhi. They were walking a few steps ahead of the man.

"Who would name their pet with a primary color?" The teens shrugged, not really paying attention as they continued on their way.

Harry had decided to lend Haruhi his copy of 'Alice in Wonderland' so that she could work on the book report of her choice. Severus thought it was 'cute'.

When they reached the apartment, the teens quickly exchanged numbers and bid each other a good night. Walking back, the dark man placed a firm hand of the teen's shoulder to keep him from stumbling. Harry was already dead on his feet.

As soon as they reached the house, however, was a different story. The boy took no more than three steps before crumbling into a heap on the floor. The man had to hold a laugh as he assessed the teen's form. He had to carry him all the way to his room and tucked him into bed.

Before he left the room completely, a feeling of dread filled his being. Turning back to the boy in bed, he looked for any signs of him waking up. When he saw none, he quickly walked out but gently closed the door.

On his way to his own room, he pinched himself several times (even slapped himself), trying to calm down. Still, he could have sworn that just before he left Harry—he heard a voice.

A voice familiar but unwelcome. The word it uttered brought fear to his heart. It defined him; of what he was before coming to Japan with Sirius and Harry.

The hissing voice called him a 'traitor'.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) What a day! O_O My dog bit my best friend. I had to take her to the hospital to see if there's anything to be worried about. We're relieved when the doctor said all was fine. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview:<strong>

_"Everyone, meet Harry-kun. Harry-kun meet the Host Club." -Haruhi Fujioka _


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): The Poll is now closed, everyone. This is where it will all start. HarryXKyouya wins.**

* * *

><p><strong>They say that one is given challenges by God because He loves himher… "God, I love you, too—but I could do with a little less attention from You right now." –Noitavlas**

* * *

><p><strong>Funabisenu: It is fun! X3<strong>

**Silent-Symphony246: I was thinking a bit about having Sev/Siri along with Har/Kyou but, I don't know. I'll see what I can mix in the bowl~ You're not a coward, don't be too hard on yourself. ^^ I would've killed him in this fic, too, but I need him to play a part for me~ I love your fic, by the way! X3**

**Chibi-kaze-sofia: Sadly, yes, Moldybutt is needed. ^^**

**Vicki: Oh, hey, there~ It's nice to read from you again. ^^**

**Silverwolf407: *blushes* I'm not amazing at all. I'm a bit horrible at writing really. X)) Maybe your dog is getting used to your reaction to the fic? :3**

**Too lazy to log in: Thank you yet again for another helpful review! :3 I was a bit in hysterics when I wrote this, so I apologize for confusing you a lot with the chapter. _**

**Dennisthepinkgoldfish: He is, isn't he? X3 Love the penname! X3**

**Nocturnal Owl: It's Moldybutt using his tricks on poor ol' uncle Sevvy~**

**xDarklightx: Mmkay~ ^^**

**Fk306 animelover: Thanks! X3**

**lambtastic: YOU! I am holding you responsible for the delay of the posting of this fic. (Don't worry it's not a bad thing really) I got curious by your avatar and I just had to look at it closer—I ended up laughing for 1 and a half hour, giggling for another hour, and trying to remember what to write for the rest of the day. And I would like to thank you for that, you fantastic lamb, you. I really needed the laugh, especially with what I'm going through right now. ^^ *hugs***

**tamzingrace: Don't worry, everything will work out in the end~ ^^**

**aquabless: I love Alice in Wonderland! (And Through the Looking Glass, Jabberwocky and The Hunting of the Snark~) X3 /'rambling'/, it's quite alright, I'm very familiar with typo-error; I've misspell a lot, myself. X3**

**daemonkieran: I know. D: It's a good thing that our dog is complete with anti-rabies shots.**

**kiiyouko: X3**

**Here you go~**

* * *

><p>It's been 3 weeks since that night, and the teens found themselves spending almost every hour of the day with each other for company. They even had a few slumber parties already.<p>

For such a short time, the two teen became nigh inseparable.

For some reason, Haruhi had taken it upon herself to look after Harry in school. If she were to admit her intentions, it would be just that she liked looking after the smallish boy. It was like having an impromptu baby brother.

Harry Potter-Black wasn't like any other rich kids she had met in Ouran. He was, in lack of any better description, child-like in all but his logical intelligence. His small figure made it possible for her to grab the back of boy's collar whenever he gets a little too excited over something (like that time at the park), and unlike the rest of the rich kids, Harry knows the value of Supermarket Sales. Of course, the fact that Haruhi drags him whenever there's a sale can also contribute to that. She also learned that Harry loved talking to animals, especially snakes. It was almost as if he could understand them; she often thought that maybe . . . he really could.

She remembered a time when Sirius treated them out to a day on the local zoo. She had lost her hold on Harry's hand that day and they were separated by the crowd of local elementary students on an early field trip. She called Sirius when she couldn't find him (since Harry left his phone to Sev) and instead of panicking like a parent would, the man chuckled at her worries and told her to go enjoy herself. He also told her to make sure that she visits the Reptile house before going home.

She almost ditched the zoo to get Severus, but decided that if Sirius wasn't bothered, Sev would be the complete opposite. Meaning, she would have an earful before she could explain herself.

She found Harry later that day in the Reptile house, giggling to himself and making hissing noises to a very large Burmese Python. She might've imagined it at that time, but she swore that she had seen the snake nod at the boy.

Aside from the zoo, they've also went to different parks, museums and malls; sometimes with either Severus or Sirius—but never both at the same time. She had seen the two go at each other's throats at their home, she could only imagine the chaos they'd leave on a department store.

During those 3 weeks of fun with Harry, however, came with a very frustrating price for the cross-dresser.

The Host Club members gave her Hell for not answering any of their calls. Well, mostly just Tamaki, but the twins kept on remarking about how she and 'Black-kun' kept on disappearing on lunch and free periods. Tamaki had wailed non-stop for an hour because of that; crying about how his 'precious daughter' was being initiated to the Dark-side by their strange classmate . . . and that he would forbid it. Not like he could, Haruhi wouldn't allow it anyway. The truth behind that was because Harry had developed a sort of fear of the twins and their tendency to invade someone's personal space. He also preferred to read with Haruhi than to socialize with everyone in their class. When she asked him about this, he merely shrugged and told her that she was very smart and she was not a fake like the other girls in class. She didn't know what that meant, but she just went along with it.

The whole headache started when Kyouya showed his bitterness by adding an extra 200 in her designation quota. She knows that the Vice President of the club was pissed because she knows a lot more about Potter-Black, Harry than anyone else in school . . . including him and his research team.

It also didn't help that Harry joined the Black Magic Club.

With a sigh, Haruhi watched as the twins fought in front of her. She couldn't remember how it started . . . something about her being able to tell them apart or something else.

It was a bright Monday morning and classes weren't going to start till after an hour.

And she was stuck with two fuming boys, one with bubblegum blue hair and the other with bright pink, snarking and snarling at each other. It was times like these that the cross-dresser wished Harry would hurry up to their classroom.

During their second week as friends, Haruhi had discovered Harry's 'other' friends: Akira Izumi and Evan Brown. She found their tale rather sweet and romantic, and was all for supporting them in any way she could. Unlike the fake ones that Tamaki conjure everyday through his wild imagination, their romance was true. It was one of those times that she allowed herself being girly—especially when she had met Izumi-san personally.

She knows that Harry visits them every day before classes start and she would never, in good conscience, begrudge her pseudo-brother's only time with them.

"Oh!" a voice exclaimed by the door, making Haruhi look away from the fight (was that Huni-sempai flying along with the furniture?).

"Harry!" Haruhi gasped as he saw the boy's red puffy eyes. He was looking at the twin's display before she called to him. She was instantly on her feet and beside the sniffling teen. "What happened?" clouded with worry; she didn't notice that everyone's attention was directed at them.

"It's nothing." The green-eyed boy insisted as he wiped his face with Haruhi's handkerchief, which was readily given to him before he could think about using his sleeves.

"Otouto, you don't cry for nothing; now tell what it is." She sighed but gave him a serious look. Her friend can sometimes be the biggest martyr she had ever come to know; and that's saying something seeing as she's friends with Tamaki.

Harry gave her a watery glare before choking back a sob. "S-Sev . . ."

'_Ah,_' she sighed internally. She knew exactly what 'Sev' did to make the boy cry like this. She, herself couldn't understand why, but the dark man had been giving 'the cold treatment' to Harry for a while now. It wasn't the first that time Harry cried himself to a depressed catatonic state because of it. But one thing was certain about it, though: it started not too long after they became friends.

"Come, sit down." She led him to her chair since his chair was somewhere near the 'war zone'.

"I thought you were visiting your friends?" she asked as she sat on the chair that she moved next to him.

"I was." He sniffled. "I told them about Sev and they suggested that I call him."

"And you called." He nodded at her statement. "What did he say?"

"I—" Harry hiccupped before he shook his violently.

"Alright." Haruhi soothed as she rubbed his back in circular motions. "We can talk about this later at home, okay?" at his nod, she patted him on his shoulder before finally acting as the twin's referee.

Haruhi had reluctantly spent the rest of the day watching over the twins. She never would have left her friend in despair had Harry not pointed out to her that without someone to stop them, the twins might end up killing each other in the end.

Harry, on the other hand, had agreed to go home early and rest. It was the only way for Haruhi to feel a semblance to complacency.

Later that day:

"Even after this much fighting, you guys still aren't satisfied?" Tamaki trembled as he scolded the twins. "You troublesome siblings!"

"Troublesome?" Hikaru turned to the blond with a glare. "Troublesome, you say? You've got to be kidding me! I'm the troubled one! Having the identical face as Kaoru's—" He turned his glare to his twin. "I'm tired of being mistaken for you! The truth is: I really hate you!"

"That's my line!" Kaoru raged before reaching into his pocket. "Look, the voodoo doll I bought from Nekozawa-sempai, Beelzenef!" Tamaki jumped back as far away as he could from the doll, shaking in fear.

"I'll write your name at the back of this doll!" Hikaru winced as he heard his brother's plan. "From now on, you'll be hit with a lot of misfortunes and tragedies!" Kaoru pulled out a black marker and hastily wrote on the back of the doll, making Tamaki panic.

And finally, Haruhi had had enough. Quickly making her way to the twins, she bopped their heads hard simultaneously. "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The whole club stared at her in shock.

Grabbing the Beelzenef doll, silently laughing as she recognized Harry's hand-work . . . and his lightning bolt signature carved at the inside of the left ear, she fixed her expression to one of disappointment. "Don't bring something like this into a trivial fight!" She scowled at the twins; both of them had ended up on the floor from the force of her hits.

"Both of you are at fault in this fight, and what's worse is that you're also troubling everyone around you! Make up with each other already! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you guys visit my home!" Well, what can you say? She's pretty desperate for it to stop—they've been going at it since early in the morning, and her human stuffed toy wasn't with her at the moment (along the 3 full weeks that she had visited the Black Household, she had learned from Sirius that Harry was greatest thing to cuddle with—and she agrees).

The look that the twins displayed drew her brows in confusion. '_What the hell is that smirk for?'_

"So, if we make up, then we can go to your home?" Both boys had stood from the ground and steadily circled her form while talking at the same time. '—_like vultures.' _She thought with a slight grimace.

"Eh?" Out of impulse, she turned the wooden doll over to read what Kaoru had written on the back.

"**FAIL"** it read.

"DAMN IT!" And just like that, they had duped her into letting them visit her apartment . . . Right after club meeting.

They had closed the club early that day and arrived at the "commoner's" apartment in the afternoon. Tamaki, Hani, Mori and the Twins all followed the cross-dresser to her door like little ducklings. Kyouya had politely excused himself from the impromptu excursion as he was busy on a "project".

When she had opened the door, their reactions were as follows:

"It's so cute!" **Hani-sempai.**

"Aa." **Mori-sempai.**

"It's not bad—", "It's just like our room, only smaller." **Hitachiin Twins.**

"SHHH! Don't be rude!" **Tamaki-sempai.**

Haruhi had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes.

"Haruhi?" a voice called in a singsong tone from the bathroom. "Darling, is that you?"

This time, she didn't hold back. "Yes, and I brought some school friends over."

"Oh! Wonderful, there's still tea on the pot—" Ryouji Fujioka called before they heard the sound of toilet flushing. "Oh, and Harry's here . . . somewhere." He said distractedly as he assessed the five handsome teens standing in his living room. "Welcome! Please have a seat!"

"Harry's here?" Even as she was asking this, Haruhi was already making her way to her room leaving the hosts to her father's mercy.

"Hello, dears! My name is Ryouji, but you can all call me Ranka-san, it's the name that they call me at my work place."

"H-Harry?" Kaoru stuttered in disbelief and promptly forgot about the 'lady' in front of them.

"You don't mean 'Black-kun', do you?" Hikaru finished.

"Why, yes, actually." Ranka blinked at the twins, surprised. "You guys are the Hitachiin twins!" she exclaimed in delight, making said twins blink back.

"And you must be Hani~" Ranka cooed at the small blond senior, continuing her observation across the room. "And you're Mori, ooh, so tall~"

"And you . . ." He/She turned to the club president. "You're that idiot president, Tamaki." This statement, of course, ended up with a wailing Tamaki.

Before anyone else could react, they all heard Haruhi coaxing someone to come out of the room.

The cross-dresser exited the room in her normal everyday clothing followed by an adorably sleep-ruffled teen. Harry's hair was still tied in a braid, some locks escaping the loosened loops framing his boyish face. He 'hmm'ed at whatever Haruhi was telling him and allowed her to take his hand, the one that wasn't rubbing his eye, to be led to the table. The green-eyed teen was wearing one of Ranka's sleeping shirts, which was a bit big for his small frame exposing a bit of his shoulders; and a rather very short pair of shorts which belonged to Haruhi . . . at a younger age. He was walking bare-feet and followed drowsily wherever his 'oneesan' went.

The reactions were not what Haruhi had been expecting at all. 4 out of 5 of the Hosts she brought home were currently nursing a steady flow of nose-bleed; while the other one was drooling profusely.

"Haru-neechan—" Harry yawned. "Can I stay tonight?"

Haruhi smiled at the oblivious boy, all the while sending disapproving glares at the hosts; making them scatter in vain attempt to look as if the view didn't affect them . . . that much.

"Harry, you know Sirius will worry if you don't come home tonight." She made him sit facing the hosts.

The boys had ended up arranging themselves in a line that could be mistaken for an execution row if not for their astonished faces.

"Harry—" Haruhi shook the dazed little Bambi out of his dream-world before gesturing to the Host Club members. "—meet everyone from the Host Club." Harry gave them a bright smile and a nod before stretching forward, and making hosts squirm. "Guys," Haruhi narrowed her eyes at them. "—meet Harry-kun."

"What Kyouya would do to be here right now." Hikaru muttered to his twin, which was heard by Haruhi as well from the opposite side of the table. The cold look she gave the red-head told him to not dare on anything while the green-eyed beauty was present.

Harry apparently heard it as well. "Who's Kyouya? Is he from the Host club, too? Why isn't he with you?" he asked as he thanked Ranka when he/she handed him and everyone tea.

"Kyouya's the Vice-president of the Club!" Tamaki suddenly perked up. "He's not here because he's trying to find out more about you—!"

"TAMAKI!" Everyone's chorused scream was enough to deafen a banshee and more. All the while Harry created his own shade of scarlet before shoving his heated face deep into his hands with a groan that was drowned out by the noise of people beating the Suoh Heir.

_To be continued . . ._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter preview:<strong>

"_I did something you won't like . . ." –_Remus Lupin


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): Since college will be starting again soon, updates will be very slow. Good news about it is when I do update; it would be more than one chapter, at least, depending on how long I take.**

* * *

><p><strong>xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thank you! X3<strong>

**Barrel of Monkeys: Fear can make a lot out of people~ ^^**

**Too lazy to log in: Oh, I'm so happy! X3 To learn of my mistakes, big or small, cheers me up in waves! But to read your current review—I'm ecstatic! Thank you thank you thank you for helping me loads with your awesome reviews! Oh, Harry's hair, right! *grins sheepishly* I drew a fanart of him in my account in Deviant Art. You may find the link on my profile, the name of the fanart is the title of this story. ^^**

**Littleluck: Thank you, I'll do my best~ ^^**

**Silverwolf407: The reason why Sev ignores ickle Harrykins will be known soon . . . Preferably in this or the next chapter. *consoles* There, there~**

**Bearsammi2011: Thank you~ ^^**

**GeorgieGirl999: Thank you~ ^^'''**

**Nocturnal Owl: He's an adorable little doll, isn't he? X3 I've been working on a sketch for 'ANATC's pin up art using digital means (Oho, daring kitten!) Pray that the graphic tablet won't eat me for sucking at digital art?**

**Maiden of Books: Thank you for reading the story, it means a lot. ^^**

**kiiyouko: I'll do my best~ ^^**

**chibi-kaze-sofia: O_O *hides Harry* ^^v**

**The Lonely Uke: Oh, thank you! ^^ (Though I personally don't think my grammar is that good). X3**

**PrincessFuFU: Lo! Such a sight to behold! X))**

**krynny: You, too! X3 It's no problem, it's fun writing this fic! xoxo**

**Dennisthepinkgoldfish: I would have to rectify, yes? *wink***

**daemonkieran: *waggles eyebrows* ^^v**

**Fk306 animelover: Thank you, I'll do my best! ^^**

**Heretogetthestory: Thank you! The one who drooled was blond~ Guess who? X3**

**kiera-sama: Thank you, I'll see what I can do~**

**aquabless: Aww, thank you! X3 *hugs***

**lambtastic: Thank you for that GIF file, now I have something to giggle at besides that image of Voldy screaming 'NYYYAAAAAAAA!' X3**

**On with the Chapter~**

* * *

><p>Sirius found him in the living room that early evening, reclined on his favorite couch, nose buried in a book, seemingly relaxed; if not for the tensed shoulders. The Lord of the house let out an exaggerated breath before grabbing a random book from the small book-case above the mantelpiece and settling himself on the armchair near the couch.<p>

"I've always thought you're good at it . . ." He commented after clearing his throat.

Severus gave him an annoyed, inquiring look.

Sirius inclined his head at the same time gesture at the book that the Dark man was holding. "It has a picture of a chess piece . . ." he added to elaborate.

The other man merely rolled his eye at him before returning to the book. "I **am** good at it." Sev answered softly but haughtily.

The Dog animagus scoffed. "Then why read a book about chess? Looking for new techniques?" Severus' left eye twitch at this. "Won't that be cheating? You always were a cheater."

"For your information, **Black**, this book is not about chess—"

"Yeah, yeah—whatever makes you think you weren't caught."

"It is not about chess!" Severus nearly growled. "It's a novel—you're holding the prequel to it."

Sirius gave the other man a surprised look before observing the book he opened at a random page.

"Why are you even talking to me, Black?" The potions master closed the book after pushing a page marker to where he left off and looked at his housemate.

With a resigned sigh, the businessman closed the book begrudgingly and looked at the other man. "Harry hasn't been getting enough sleep." It was a start.

"He's a teenager, Black. Just ask him what's wrong… Although, I think it would probably be something stupid."

"I guess I need to rephrase that." Sev raised an elegant brow. "Harry can't sleep . . . unless he cries himself to bed." At the slight widening of the man's eyes, Sirius continued.

"Just talk to him, Snivellus, it won't make you a lesser man to clarify some things for him, like why you've been avoiding him like he's The Plague."

Snape scowled. "Why should I take orders from you?"

"I'm not ordering you to. I'm asking you, if you really love him—"

"I will never love a child of Potter!" Sirius sneered at this.

"You shouldn't say things you don't mean—" his eyes shifted, unnoticed by the potions master.

"And what makes you say I don't mean it? For all you know, I merely stayed here to get away from the old coot! I tolerated both you and the brat for the lack of better things to do!"

Sirius sighed; this was not how he had wanted it to go. Suddenly, he went rigid. "Did the wards go off?" he asked out of the blue, making Snape blink in surprise.

"What?"

"Did. The. Wards. Go. Off?"

"N-no, I don't think so. Why?"

"It felt like someone was there."

"You and your Paranoia!" Severus huffed, his tone missing some of the heat it held earlier.

"At least, I'm being alert!" Sirius defended.

Just then, the floo burst in bright green flames as Remus Lupin entered/stumbled through the fireplace and into the living room.

"Remus, mate, are all your entrances always going to be this unattractive?"

"Probably why he and Nymphadora would go along so well together."

The grave look at said man's face quickly ended the ribbing. "Remus, what—?" Sirius took a step forward his old time friend.

"I did something . . ." The werewolf looked as if he was in the verge of tears. "—something you will not like."

Gravely focused at the incoming bad news that the man was sure to deliver, none of them remembered that a certain young man had a curfew . . . and should have been home already at that time.

* * *

><p>Ootori Fuyumi was a formidable woman. She was just as smart, if not smarter than her brothers; she has every trait a businessman would look for in a long-term business partnership, if not marriage. She was wise and kind, at the same time ruthless and cunning. If there was anything she <strong>couldn't<strong> do though . . . it would probably be something under the list of 'household chores'.

She sighed as she childishly stomped her foot on the cemented ground of the park. She was only trying to learn how to wash the laundry and fold . . . 'Trying' being the key word for it. Her family wouldn't let her touch anything that would end up bleached, torn, or broken. "_We have maids to do that_." She mockingly imitated one of her brothers with a high-pitched voice. "Hmp! Where's the fun in that?"

Currently she was walking on a fairly safe park near the Ootori mansion. Granted, it was not the brightest idea in her head at the moment because of the fast growing darkness, but that's what body guards are for, right?

She had stormed out after a rather slighting argument with their eldest brother, and was now trying to calm down before she went to see their youngest sibling. Smiling fondly at the thought of the gifted young boy, she walked aimlessly; usually just following pavement or cobble stone paths. Her little brother had been quite darling as a toddler, but their mother's death had changed him. No more was the smiling tyke that usually tailed after her everywhere asking to play with her and was replace by a cold calculating teen. Hardly anything ever catches his attention anymore . . . Which reminded her.

For the past weeks, Kyouya had been busier than normal. She frowned at this_. 'We'll that can't be good. The kid rarely ever got any relaxation as it is; more work would make him go crazy! I wonder if Father has got something to do with it.'_

A broken sob captured alerted her of someone crying by the swings. Normally, she would've just gone on ahead with her walk and leave whoever it was to their business. But the heart-wrenching sobs sounded so young and vulnerable that her 'big-sister' meter just went off the charts.

Following the depressing noise, she found herself standing in front of a young girl, a little below her youngest brother's age—with hair as dark as shadows and skin as pale as the moon. '_I stand corrected . . .' _she muttered mentally as she took a good look at the uniform that the child was wearing. It was Ouran's uniform for boys.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's wrong?" she called softly, reaching out simultaneously and abruptly halting.

Big watery green eyes held her in place. They were beautiful, even more so with little tears clinging on the boy's eyelashes. _'Like emeralds . . .' _she smiled slightly.

"Are you hurt?" She asked again as she regain her composure.

The boy shook his head, sniffling cutely as he wiped his face with rather distressed looking handkerchief.

"My name is Fuyumi." She kneeled down in front of the child, uncaring if she got dirty. "May I know yours?"

"H-Harry, ma'am." The tears that were drying up were ignored as the boy inclined his head in obvious question.

"Harry—" She repeated with a disarming smile. "Why were you crying, Harry?"

She held her breath as the kid visibly froze while fresh tears welled-up. "M-my family . . . It seems that they—they didn't really want me." Harry choked, but regained a little control when he felt a warm comforting hand on his shoulder. "I-I heard them talking earlier . . ."

"_Just talk to him, Snivellus, it won't make you a lesser man to clarify some things for him, like why you've been avoiding him like he's The Plague."_

_Snape scowled. "Why should I take orders from you?"_

"_I'm not ordering you to. I'm asking you, if you really love him—"_

"_I will never love a child of Potter!" Sirius sneered at this._

"_You shouldn't say things you don't mean—" his godfather's eyes shifted to where he was hidden._

"_And what makes you say I don't mean it? For all you know, I merely stayed here to get away from the old coot! I tolerated both you and the **brat** for the lack of better things to do!"_

Harry shuddered as he remembered the scene that he came home to. After hearing the argument, he had fled and ended up in the park.

"Maybe you misunderstood—"

"N-no! There was no misunderstanding!" his held a sorrowful conviction. "T-there was n-no—" he broke down crying; wringing the abused handkerchief in his pale grip.

Fuyumi didn't think twice as she gathered the sobbing mass to her being; cradled in a comforting embrace as she whispered soothing non-sense into his hair.

"Hush, now—it's alright" She whispered gently, wiping some tears with her thumb.

When Harry didn't answer, she lifted his chin so that their gazes met. "Have you anywhere to stay for the night?" she instantly got her answer as he blushed deep red.

"I see—" he voice held only compassion as she helped the boy up to his feet. "Why don't you come home with me for tonight? I'm sure you don't want to see you family right now—but you will have to eventually. They are your family after all. But tonight, you will rest. Away from them when the heartache is still so fresh."

Harry sniffled slightly, cursing himself for being such a cry-baby. "I-I don't want to be a bother—"

"Hush, now, that won't do!" Fuyumi suddenly grinned at him. "Come, I invited you—and it's not like we're out of space in the house!"

Without any more protest, Harry had let himself be dragged away to the Ootori Mansion.

* * *

><p>"A WHAT!" Remus cringed as Severus screamed the question. He was expecting that from Sirius, to be honest, but never from the other man. He was caught off-guard.<p>

"A potion that would make the drinker live the life of his alternate other." The werewolf repeated.

"—and you say this was what Dumbledore made Harry drink all those years ago?" Sirius shook from his place on the armchair. "But he told us that it was a booster for the immune system!"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that potion when that bloody old coot refused to let me check it!" Severus raged, pacing along the living room a few times before turning to the guilty werewolf. "You knew this—"

"I-I didn't!" Remus spluttered as he backed away from the raging man.

"You delivered that blasted potion to him! You could've asked Dumbledore questions instead of following his barmy requests like a loyal dog!" The potions master shook as he screamed.

"There was no way he could've known!" Sirius stepped-in to defend his friend. "And even if he had suspected, Dumbledore would've manipulated him anyway."

Severus deflated as he slumped down on the couch. "I should have seen the signs!" he muttered to himself, unaware that the other two were listening in on his self-scolding. "No matter how times I made him eat, he was still so thin. The number of nutrients potion I gave him should've had corrected everything, but his physical body held no change at all for the last ten years! The only potion that worked on him was the sight-correcting potion—" Coal black eyes widened slightly. "—which he took 3 years before the bloody potion that Dumbledore administered!"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius frowned as the potions master suddenly stood up and resumed pacing with a bit more vigor.

"Don't you get it, Black?" Severus spoke with a hint of hysterics. "The nightmares!"

At this grey eyes displayed shock. "You mean those nightmares that Harry had a few years back about the whale-man, horse-woman and their pig-child?"

"Wait, Harry has nightmares?" Remus fought back a shudder as murderous black eyes turned to him but he did choose to shut up.

"We need to call Harry and—" Sirius started but was rudely interrupted by Severus.

"How did you find out about the potion, Lupin—" It was a demand and the werewolf knew that.

"I came across a few documents in his office when he had asked me to file Molly's 'request for admission' for her youngest child. At first, it made no sense to me. The content of the document itself was Dark Arts. It discussed the various methods of creating a liquefied version of the Imperius curse. Aside from that, there were also a few notes on opening alternate worlds using runes and rituals.

What intrigued me the most, though, was his theory in opening a telepathic connection between two different beings. He—" Remus' amber gaze fell nervously on Severus being shifting to Sirius.

"In some of his notes—" He continued softly, guilt laced every word. "He often used Harry as an example. He believes that through Harry's scar, he may be able to find a way to peek into the Dark Lord's mind. He believes that through control of Harry, he would be able to vanquish the evil that is Lord Voldemort."

Silence reigned as the gravity of the information sank into the adult wizards.

"When did you see those documents?" Severus asked gravely.

"Three years ago."

A muffled ringing caught their attention simultaneously. "What's that?" Remus turned to the entrance hall; pin-pointing the origin of sound with his sensitive hearing.

"It's . . . Harry's ringtone." Before Sirius could even finish, Severus was already standing over a discarded bag.

"Severus, why aren't you . . ." the werewolf stopped a few steps from the trembling man before realizing that they were both staring at a wide open door.

Dread filled the potions master yet again as he picked-up the pieces, paling as the door swung mockingly from the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview<strong>:

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning, Fuyumi-oneesan, good morning. . . Black-kun?"<em> –Kyouya Ootori


	8. Chapter 8

**RoxasIsReal13: Thank you! X3**

**E the time keeper: Thank you, but no. I'm not going to get Harry pregnant. But you can bet that there will be quite a surprise at the far end of the story. ^^'''**

**Lambtastic: A little bit of the book verse, but not all of it. ^^ Technically, it's the reason that Harry is a bit feminine. ^^**

**aquabless: Thank you! XD**

**Termia: Thank you~ ^^**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thank you~ ^^**

**Silent-Symphony246: Dumbledore is . . . a bit on the wrong side in this fic. Oh, and I do have my trusty laptop, Skull (For lack of better naming sense and over-flowing stickers of Skulls). It's an old little thing, but it still serves me its purpose~ ^^ Without it, mounds of writing paper will be scattered about on my room from morning to . . . morning. And I'd probably be having ink poisoning once a week. X3**

**StartAgainAngel: You may be able to see the fanart by clicking on the available link on my profile page. Or go to DeviantArt (dot) com and type the exact same pen name that I'm using on the search bar. ^^ The title used on the fanart is the same one I'm using as the title of this story~ ^^**

**daemonkieran: Aww, can't we torture him first? It will be most fun, I guarantee~ X3**

**Silverwolf407: Thank you~ ^^**

**SnowTigerQueen: Let me see what I can do . . . X3**

**Kiera-sama: Cute litol werewolves most often don't. :3**

**krynny: Writing would be a bore without awesome readers like you! X3 xoxo**

**Dennisthepinkgoldfish: Very good, picking that up! ^^ We'll shed a little more light on that subject, hopefully, in this chapter~**

**Kitty20: Harry and Haruhi had spent 3 weeks entirely with each other as company; it's not abnormal for friends to come to other friend's houses, especially when they're very close. In Harry's case, he was too upset to go back to his home because he knew that Severus was going to be there; what with the man avoiding him for just as long as he was spending time with Haruhi, the boy just didn't want to be in his presence—so, he stayed in Haruhi's apartment until she got back. **

**How he got to the park: He went on his way home (actually he was already on the front hall when everything happened). He had walk-in on Sirius and Severus arguing about him, upsetting him further, thus, making him run away to the park where Fuyumi found him.**

**GeorgieGirl999: Thank you~ ^^**

**Nocturnal Owl: *pats back* There, there~**

**chibi-kaze-sofia: Thanks! X3**

**Fk306 animelover: Thank you~ ^^**

**Littleluck: I had a lot of time to think about that actually.**

**On with the story~**

* * *

><p>Grey eyes twitched as it blinked open blearily as an alarm sounded.<p>

Ootori Kyouya had never been a morning person; he suspected that he'll never be. Even as a child he would manage his mornings with silence and grumpiness. Not that that wasn't normal; he had low blood-pressure, after all. Insufficient sleep never helped either.

He groaned quietly into his pillow as he reached out for the button on his lamp table.

His sister had installed it for him, so that he wouldn't invest on any more alarm clocks. At first, he didn't think it was necessary to place a surround-sound alarm in his room but after a week of reviewing his efficiency, he thanked her. It turned out that he was more productive when he doesn't waste time destroying alarm clocks.

Of course, there was 'that' matter to consider. Even with more time . . . He gets nowhere with 'it'.

After successfully pushing the heavenly button of silence, he sat up on his bed with a heavy frown. Almost a month had passed since he started searching for clues . . . Yes, clues. That's all he was reduced to, because of one Harry James Potter-Black.

Caucasian features, viridian deep green eyes, and a personality that would put Buddha to the test. The boy was the ultimate challenge. He stood by what he first at said about that boy. He was that **good **at being almost non-existent. He sighed as he got up to get ready for the day.

He was so sure that once he had gotten data from James Potter, he would know more about the boy.

Yet, all he had managed to gather were some documents that led to the dealings between Evans Medicine Corp. and other companies (including theirs).

Most of the dealings were handled by one: Sirius Orion Black.

He shook his head as he felt frustration building-up. _'15 years active in business, yet there was still no reliable information about neither Blacks nor Potters.'_

"It's too early for this." Kyouya muttered as he made his way to the dining room.

"Good morning, Kyouya!" the cheerful voice of his sister wafted through the air accompanied by the aroma of pancakes, waffles, French-toast, eggs, bacons, sausages and many more.

"Good morning, Fuyumi-oneesan." He bowed his head slightly before turning to the other person in the room. "Good morning . . ." he stared.

Wide green eyes greeted him with curiosity and an air of . . . annoyance?

"Black-kun?" He hadn't meant that to be a question, but he hasn't had coffee yet _'DAMNIT!'_

"Good morning, Kyouya-sempai." The other boy greeted back.

Then, they fell in a semblance of a staring competition.

' _. . . awkward morning, we're having.' _Kyouya mentally fidgeted, because you'll never catch an Ootori fidget physically, before clearing his throat. "It's a surprise to see you this morning, Black-kun." He stalled as he sat down and drank the coffee that was readily prepared for him that morning.

"Oh, that would be my fault really~" Fuyumi injected as she sent a smile towards their house-guest. "We met last night and I thought that inviting him over would be a great idea. I forced him to stay afterwards~" she giggled knowing that her brother would probably dismiss her words as 'lies'.

"Is that so?" the youngest Ootori internally sighed as he felt more human after a sip of coffee.

"Are you not planning to attend school today?" he gestured at the boy's borrowed green and black striped pajamas.

"No." the green eyed youth answered curtly before nibbling on a piece of pancake.

A frown settled on Kyouya's face when the teen didn't elaborate.

"Is your guardian alright with that?" he asked, hoping to at least get more than short closed answers.

"I never asked. Not like they would _care_ anyway." There was a hint of bitterness lining the others reply which he chose to ignore at the moment.

"They?" surprise colored the young Ootori's word.

"It doesn't matter." Black answered nonchalantly before completely ignoring him, choosing instead to talk to Fuyumi.

Kyouya nearly growled. _'How dare this person!' _he glaringly watched as the boy interacted smoothly with his sister._ 'Doesn't he know that he's swiftly becoming the current bane of my existence!' _It only made him furious when he tried getting their attention through politely harrumphing. He was ignored until his fifth try.

"You should drink some water, there's a chance that it would go away." The green eyed boy stated as he faced him, irritation clear on those viridian orbs.

"What?" Kyouya asked before he could stop himself_._

"The itch on your throat, there's a chance that it would go away with water." When grey eyes stared at him, uncomprehending, he continued. "Maybe some orange juice if water is not to your liking."

On the verge of speaking, the youngest Ootori was yet again ignored as their guest excused himself from the table to prepare for the day, making sure to thank Fuyumi and her brother (although fleetingly).

If Fuyumi wasn't a dignified aristocrat, she would've laughed her ass off at her brother's reaction.

"What is wrong with him?" This time, Kyouya did growl as he stabbed his breakfast mercilessly.

The older of the siblings gave the other a bright smile before returning to her French-toast. "I think it has something to do with Tamaki blurting out that you were snooping about for information on his life~"

"He WHAT?"

"Or the fact that you were sort of glaring at him from the moment you stepped inside the room—"

"I wasn't glaring—"

"Or the fact that you were muttering your thoughts rather loudly~"

"I . . . I was?" If Kyouya could gape, he would've already done so.

Fuyumi merely gave him another bright smile before finishing her breakfast and excusing herself from the table.

As she reached the doorway of the dining room, she slowed down. "I hear that he'll be visiting the local zoo today. I don't know for how long he'll be there, but he won't be coming back tonight."

There was a moment of silence.

The youngest Ootori hummed indifferently, making the other smile as she continued her way out.

"Oh, and he's absolutely into arts and literature!" she announced before finally letting herself out of the door.

Harry was relieved and grateful that the Ootori staff washed, dried and ironed his uniform. Nevertheless, they were the only clothes he possessed at the moment. Forgoing his blazer and tie, he folded his sleeves up to a quarter of its length and tucked the shirt into his slacks. Overall, he looked as simple as a delinquent commoner child. He huffed as he stared at the mirror for a good minute before braiding his hair. The difference was notable—but he still looked like a commoner child.

He smiled, then.

He was never for extravagance anyway. Turning away from the mirror, he let out a quickly muffled squeak as he found Fuyumi scrutinizing his outfit. "F-Fuyumi-san! I didn't hear you come in—"

"You're still missing something . . ."

Inquiring green eyes looked at her with slight anticipation.

"Ah! I know!" the female Ootori suddenly launched to her drawers in a rummaging fit before pulling something out with a cry of triumph. "Aha!"

"Oh . . ." Harry stared at the black choker with curious fascination.

"Here, let me put this on you~" Fuyumi made him gather his braid away from the nape of his neck.

"I-I can't take this . . ." He protested weakly as he stared at the mirror.

"Nonsense." She smiled at their reflection. "I'm giving this to you."

"It looks expensive." He worried his bottom lip as he traced the cross pendant.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does! You shouldn't give this to just anyone!" Harry turned to face his new friend but was surprised to find himself in a hug.

"I'm not giving it to just anyone." She giggled. "I'm giving it to you, and you're family."

"Family?" He held back a soft sob.

"Hush now . . ." She tightened her embrace. "Just think of me as someone to fall back to when your real family gets a little too much annoying, okay?"

"Okay." Harry returned the hug before smiling brightly at her. "I best be going now."

"Of course, take care!" She kissed his cheeks before escorting him out.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Haruhi—please, if you ever get any information on his whereabouts it would be very helpful." Sirius sighed as he ended the call, turning to the two other people in the room he bowed his head before shaking in a negative answer.<p>

"Where could he have gone?" Remus spoke as he watched Severus paced the study whilst biting his finger nails. They had spent the entire night like this after searching the immediate vicinities.

"I thought for sure he would be at Haruhi's." The Lord of the house sank on his armchair with another helpless sigh.

"This is . . . surreal." The werewolf rubbed his face tiredly. "This is the first time he's done this, correct? Do you know of any other places? Any more friends he might have mentioned?"

"I'm heading out." The potions master muttered more to himself before heading out, and they let him. They had no doubt that he would be scouting for their missing member even after the several fruitless search.

"Do you think he's okay?" Remus asked, turning to his best friend.

Sirius chuckled bitterly. "If only you were this chatty in Order meetings, huh?"

Remus glared at him.

Sirius made an 'I-surrender' gesture. "Come on, let's cook breakfast. I don't know how the kitchen works, its usually Harry or Severus cooking."

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I'm sorry for the delay. Too many distractions; and planning for sweet revenge.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview:<strong>

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" - _Severus Snape


	9. Chapter 9

**Silent-Symphony246: Thank you! X3**

**Crazy Jacob Black Lover: Thank you for reading! X3**

**StartAgainAngel: I have a new fanart for this fic. ^^ Like a cover of some sorts~ It's taking me forever to finish it because every character is there. O_O (for some reason, only shows '.Angel' when I type your penname, I wonder why that is. Maybe I should just use your DA ID. ^^)**

**Saturnblue: I'm fond of putting 'Kyouya' and 'expressions' in the same sentence~ ^^**

**SnowTigerQueen: Thank you for viewing the fanart. I'll be posting a new one soon. X3 I'm very close on taking up your offer to beta my chapters. O_O'''**

**kiera-sama: Thank you for reading~ ^^**

**Fk306 animelover: Thank you, I'll do my best~ ^^**

**chibi-kaze-sofia: Your brother's not a morning person, too? X3**

**Silvermane1: Thank you for reading~**

**aquabless: *waggles eyebrows***

**Kitty20: You're welcome~**

**krynny: You, my dear friend, made me crawl under a rock because of your review. I had to hide my bright red face from my mother who happens to love teasing. Aside from that, thank you for being the awesome reader that you are, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story~ xoxo**

**Nocturnal Owl: You did, and thank you! X3**

**On with the story~**

* * *

><p>Akira Izumi has 3 jobs. She works as Ouran's Uniform fitting assistant, as a waitress in a local ramen shop, and she part-times as a baby-sitter for the animals in a pet shop. One would often think that she doesn't know how to live, even a little.<p>

They'd be wrong, of course.

Today was one of those days that she received a full day-off from all of her work, and she was spending the entire day with her beloved fiancé. Evan Brown had already planned the whole day for the two of them, to which she was eternally grateful for. She was looking forward to a day of relaxing, and planning would have dampened her serene mood if only by minute proportions.

She was surprised to discover that the first place in their itinerary was the local zoo. She wanted to ask what her American lover was thinking when he brought her there even with his knowledge of her job at the pet shop, when she remembered telling him that she rarely got to go as a kid—what with so much drama back then going on at her house. Evan received a kiss as a reward, leaving him happily dazed as they walked around the animal park. They bought ice cream, some nifty little souvenirs and fruit smoothies as they went around.

The whole day passed by without incident . . . that is, until they reached the reptile house, anyway.

As they entered the small dome of snakes (in tanks), they spotted a familiar figure inside the rarely populated spot. Harry was whispering things to an Anaconda with a depressed expression on his face.

"Evan, isn't that Harry-kun?" Izumi nudge at her fiancé, who was looking rather pale as he stood well-away from the tanks.

"Hm?" The American cleared his throat before putting up a brave face for his beloved. "Yes, I think it is. What's he doing out here by himself?" He asked more to himself than to Izumi.

"You think we should ask?" She inclined her head slightly.

Evan visibly froze when he spotted another figure approaching the green-eyed boy. "I think we should go . . ." he whispered to Izumi before gently tugging her out.

"What? Why? Shouldn't we go see if Harry-kun needs us or something? Hey, who's that? We should go and check it out, what if he means harm to Harry-kun?" She rambled on even as Evan resorted to carrying her out of the dome.

"It's Ootori-kun." He whispered to her.

The reaction was instant. The American found himself blinking in stunned confusion as he was dragged out by one hasty fiancée, cursing all the way.

She may have been used to dealing with rich spoiled-brats, but that didn't mean she wants to deal with the most dangerous of them all.

Outside the dome, they passed by a pale scowling man in dark clothing.

* * *

><p>Someone from behind him cleared their throat loudly, making him turn with a start. The anaconda from behind the glass hissed dangerously at the approaching boy.<p>

"Ootori-sempai?" Harry sighed as he leaned on the metal railings in a more relaxed manner.

"I'm sorry if I had startled you, Black-kun." Kyouya smiled his cold polite smile.

"What are you doing here?" Harry replied with the same coldness. _'Probably had taken a liking to stalking me now.' _He shuddered lightly at the thought.

"I just came here to give you this." The youngest Ootori pulled out a rather handsome-looking black journal from his messenger bag.

Harry merely gave him an inquiring look, which was admittedly cute, before gesturing for him to explain his boon.

The grey eyed boy harrumph. "I heard from a reliable source—"

"Which would be Fuyumi, I'm sure—"

"FROM a **reliable source**, that you liked art and literature."

"And the journal?" by this time Harry had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, since I don't know you that well—"

"You don't know me at all~"

"NOT that **well**, I decided that a blank journal is as good as any book you may come to encounter."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ah . . . the best story that one can hope to read is the story that one should write themselves . . . Clever—"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome . . . but you're not yet forgiven."

Kyouya's left eye twitched. "What made you think I was apologizing?" _'Oh, dear Pride—please, just SHUT UP.' _

"Are you saying that this is a gift given out of the goodness of your heart?" Harry mocked, raising an eyebrow in question. Green eyes widen slightly before saying in faux-surprise. "Does this mean you want to court me?"

The other boy took a step back from shock. He wasn't expecting 'that', to be honest. Shaking from irritation and pent-up stress from not finding enough data from said boy, he snapped . . . err, snarled. "YOU WISH!"

Harry, being new and unfamiliar with a certain Ootori, took it in-stride and smirked. "Well, you did deny that it was for an apology, and no one sane just gives people they don't know presents, I can only assume that it's an act of traditional courting~" Harry batted his eyelashes for effect. "I find it rather sweet, really."

Kyouya, by now, was openly growling at the other boy; leveling the green-eyed teen with a blazing glare. "YOU—"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER-BLACK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" The mentioned boy paled so quickly that the youngest Ootori thought he would faint.

"U-Uncle Sev!" Harry took a step back from the livid Potions Master standing on the entrance of the Reptile house.

Riled-up and worried (not to mention guilty) from his pseudo-nephew's disappearance, Severus marched-up to the shaking boy and snatched the youth's wrist, barely noticing Harry's flinch.

"We're going home, NOW! And YOU are to explain yourself!" The man turned, dragging the wide-eyed panicking boy.

Kyouya was stunned, but only for a moment. Mentally beating himself from what he was about to do, he walked-up to the pair and snatched the boy's free hand. "Pardon me, Sir—"

Unfortunately, he never got to finish whatever he was going to say.

With a loud crack, all three vanished from the local zoo.

* * *

><p>"I mean, I get the liquid imperious and scar-thing, but the alter-universe thing?" Sirius frowned at the table as Remus went around cooking. "What was he hoping to gain from that?"<p>

"The headmaster's plan has raised quite a lot questions in my mind. You've just asked me one of the questions that have been bothering me for quite some time now. . ." The werewolf frowned at the pot.

Both Marauders spent the rest of the cooking of stew in silence.

"Where do you think Severus went?" Remus asked as he snuffed-out the flame from the stove and gestured his best friend to prepare the table.

"I don—" A loud bang cut through the man's sentence as it echoed through the whole house.

Two shared a look before jumping to their feet, wands ready and alert.

When they reached the living room, they were met by a very pale Harry, a rigid-looking wide-eyed boy, and a scowling Snape. "I've found him."

"Uh . . ." Sirius eyed both of the boys in worry. "Snivellus, shouldn't you have taken the bus home?"

Realizing his mistake, he turned to Harry just in time to catch the boy as he fainted. Kyouya wasn't so lucky, landing on the floor.

The tension after that was so thick that anyone could have sliced it with a knife.

"W-well, at least he's home . . . right?" Remus shrank as he was faced with two glaring guardians.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I apologize; I'm very slow right now; catching-up with some sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview:<strong>

"_My Lord, we've traced the traitor's magical signature to a country in Asia." _–Lucius Malfoy


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N): I am so sorry that this took forever, I'm still getting used to the travel route that I take to the university (I almost always get lost) and it often drains me of my energy to write. The cooling rain exacerbates things. It just makes me so drowsy sometimes that I fall asleep with my laptop on.**

**Warning: This chapter gave me a headache—it might do the same to you.**

* * *

><p>"My Lord." the owner of the voice bowed low to the snake-like creature sitting regally on a handsome looking leather arm-chair in front of a black polished marble fireplace.<p>

"What news do you bring, Lucius?" The creature hissed low, making the blond man step back involuntarily.

"The man from the Ministry, Pious, I believe his name was, he delivered a rather interesting news this morning."

"Ah, concerning the last raid, I presume?" Any other wizard may think that the creature was starting a conversion with the blond aristocrat—but his followers, including Lucius himself, knew exactly what such question demanded from them.

"No, My Lord." The Malfoy Patriarch heaved a good lungful of breath before continuing, mentally preparing himself for anything that his 'master' might throw at him. "It concerns the traitor and his . . . stolen treasure."

"HIS . . . Lucius?"

Immediately, the man cowered at the tone. "I-I-I mean, YOURS, My Lord; a thousand apologies, I wasn't thinki—" The sentence was abruptly cut-off by a scream of agony. The blond man fell sprawled to the floor withering in an almost tangible agonizing pain.

The creature stood proud yet impassive, watching as his minion clawed the carpet in desperation to get away from the pain; lifting the curse, the serpentine being scowled. "That's right. You weren't thinking."

Lucius slumped boneless on the floor for a moment before he had regained enough strength to crawl towards his Lord's feet and kissed the hem of the creature's robe. "I apologize, My Lord."

"What was the news that Pious sent you, Lucius?" The tone was almost sweet, if one could ignore the menacing wand pointed right at his face.

"We have traced the traitor's magical signature on a country in Asia." The blond man shakily got up to his feet, careful to keep his head low in case creature wasn't done punishing him.

There was a moment of silence to which Lucius couldn't stop himself from looking to the Dark Lord.

He could only recall gasping as he witnessed the unnerving smile that slowly crept on his Lord's insanity-filled face. "Get the Death-eaters." The hissing order pushed him out of the room before anyone could even utter the word: Fear.

* * *

><p>'<em>What did I ever do to deserve this?'<em> His head throbbed painfully as he came to.

"Granted that he's the son of your business associate, we still need to _obliviate_ him." A tired voice floated along in front of him.

A sigh was heard before a familiar voice spoke. "Ootori Kyouya is a very smart kid, Moony. What if we damaged him after casting it? It would be hell for him—"

There was a scoff before a drawl entered the conversation. "Intelligent or no, we **need** to do it. I'm contemplating doing same to Harry—"

"You will do no such thing, Snivellus!" The familiar voice, he guessed, was Black-san.

"I'm no more tortured by this than you are, Black! I care for him as well, and it would do you well to remember that!" This, he was guessing, was hissed by the man that accosted them at the zoo.

"Oh, NOW you care for him! What were those things you spat then?" Kyouya could feel the anger roaring at every word that left the Lord's mouth.

"If you gentlemen would like to settle down for a minute or two, it would seem to me that our guest is finally awake." The tired voi—'_Wait, how did he know that?' _In surprise, grey eyes snapped open wide.

"Ootori-kun . . ." The Lord of the house sounded relieved to see him conscious, albeit a little panicked.

"Black-san, what's going on?" he asked with the barest wince as he sat up . . . from the floor. _'Why am I on the floor?'_

"Ah, sorry for the poor hospitality, we simply didn't have enough time to . . . 'arrange' this meeting." The young businessman looked sheepish as his eyes strayed from looking at the boy.

There were three adults before him. One was Sirius Black, the other was a tired looking fellow with sandy-blond hair and amber colored eyes and the last was the one from the Reptile house ruckus. The youngest Ootori tried his best to remember the name that his schoolmate uttered before the jumble of things that landed him at the mercy of these men.

"Harry's awake." The tired looking man announced, all the while looking up on the ceiling. The teen restrained from raising an eyebrow. _'How on earth could he possibly know that?'_

The dark clothed man nodded before walking away to where Kyouya presumed were the stairs.

"Ootori-kun, what do you remember?" Sirius Black asked as he helped the young man from the floor to the couch.

A thoughtful frown was set in place of the pale boy's face as he answered. "I remember going to the local zoo to . . . to 'talk' ([no way he was going to tell them that it was to apologize to the boy]) to Black-kun. Then, that man—"

"Severus." The tired fellow supplied, receiving a grateful nod in return.

"Yes,—" _So that's his name, I'll look into that later . . . should I ever get out of this interrogation early . . . Where the hell is Tachibana-san?_ "—he entered the snake dome. That's where we were then, you see." The two adults nodded their heads.

The next question was cut-off by the sounds of yelling from the upper floor, swiftly being followed by a loud thud, which prompted the 2 adults to hurry up the stairs dragging along the boy with them.

When the burst in on one of the rooms (which was Harry's, by the looks of the recognizable blue Ouran blazer on the open closet), they found an unconscious boy sprawled on the floor and Severus staring wide-eyed at the teen on the floor with his wand out.

"SEVERUS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!" Black coal eyes gravitated not to Sirius Black, but to one enraged werewolf.

"He was going to run away again!" The Potions master defended himself as he straightened his posture, facing the others fully.

"You could have just incapacitated him!" Remus growled, releasing the other teen's arm before marching up to the pale man.

"I DID!" Severus met him half-way with anger rivaling those of a mother Hungarian Horntail.

"WELL, YOU COULD HAVE DONE IT WITHOUT MAGIC!"

The room fell stiffly quiet as soon as said those words.

A scoff alerted them that, indeed, Kyouya Oootori was still WITH them, and was on the verge of laughing his sanity away.

"Magic!" The grey-eyed boy repeated as he gasped for breath. "That's a good one, sir." He smiled amusedly before taking his glasses off to wipe the gathering tears of mirth.

"Ootori-kun?" Sirius was looking at him weirdly.

"Yes, Black-san?" the boy politely replied as he replaced his glasses.

"Are you alright?" The young businessman asked in concern.

"Am I?" Kyouya asked somewhat uncertain. "Surely you people didn't really mean that." When all he received were more concerned looks, he started to feel trepidation upon him. "M-Magic, isn't real . . . is it?" The question was addressed to the Lord of the House, who merely smiled in apology.

"It's quite real, Ootori-kun." All three adults waited with baited-breath as Sirius casually broke the Wizarding Code of Secrecy to the son of his medical business-partner.

"But, that can't be . . ." The young man bowed his head in deep thought as he closed his eyes.

On the outside at least, inside, however, was this:

'_This is ludicrous! There is no such thing as magic. If there was—NO. There is NO SUCH THING . . . is there? Damn it! This isn't real! These are just the products of my fine exhausted imagination . . . or some Hollywood taping effects. THAT'S IT! That MUST be it!' _He laughed as he thought of it, making the adults jump slightly.

"That was very good, Black-san!" he complimented truly appreciating the 'realistic acting' for the first time. "You nearly fooled me for a second—"

"We're not joking around, Ootori-kun." Sirius interrupted him with an exasperated sigh.

"Right, really, there's no need to continue this— I've already established that this, all of it, was a prank of some sorts. Quite possibly the work of young Black-kun over here." He chuckled as he saw the said boy still sprawled on the floor.

"You can get up now, Black-kun." There was no movement that followed his request, so he continued. "Really, Black-kun, the gig is up. I know this is all because of the 'snooping' that I did." There was still no answer.

Slightly curious as to why the boy has yet to move a muscle, the teen went down on his knee and checked the pulse.

"He's unconscious." He stated calmly as he checked the boy's initial vitals. When none moved from their places, Kyouya looked at them seriously. "Look, he's not in on your prank anymore, he really did faint, we need to—"

Severus stepped-up from his place beside Remus and pointed his wand at Harry. Within the moments, the boy woke up sputtering as he took in his surroundings.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!" Kyouya couldn't help but cringed at the loudness of Harry's voice (which was pretty loud considering his position next to the boy).

"I merely stopped you from running again." Severus stated calmly but the werewolf could see hurt in the potions master's eyes, not to mention hear the way the man's heart beat skipped.

"You don't want me here anyway! You never wanted me—you—" A small sob wracked the small teen's body as he broke down on the floor. "YOU LIED TO ME!"

Not knowing what else to do, the young Ootori stood back and watched. Observing as the tired man and his father's business partner stayed back from the confrontation, but both looked as if they were ready for something. He also noticed that three adults were holding a piece of stick that could either be for lectures or for . . . poking. _'Maybe for magic…' _his mind supplied, but he ignored it. Poking it is, then.

"Harry, I never lied—not to you, anyway. My lies are reserved for fools like Dumbledore, Tom Riddle, and your God-father—"

"Hey!" Sirius squawked indignantly.

"—but never to you, Harry. I'd rather bite my tongue and bleed to death than to lie to you—please just listen, love—" Severus took a step closer but halted when the boy curled tightly to himself while demanding him to: "GO AWAY! SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Harry—" Black eyes widened as he realized that the boy was close to hyperventilating. "Harry, please, calm down."

Sirius tried to get to his adopted son but as soon as he was 2 steps away from the boy he was blasted back straight into Remus and then the wall. Both ended up unconscious, whether it was from the blow or Harry magic obeying the wielder's desperate plea of isolation, Severus wasn't sure. But what he was sure of is that if he ever tried to get to Harry the same way he would just add up to the pile . . .

"Harry, you have to breathe deeply for me, love. Come on, just listen to my voice—" Apparently it was the wrong thing to say. Severus found himself locked in a complex silencing spell.

The room was in chaos due to Harry's magic reacting to the child's distress. Things were flying or floating, some zooming around the room creating a sort of mini-tornado inside the Black household.

As for Kyouya, he was stuck-fast to the wall . . . only because he chose to.

He felt terrified. Not just terrified, he was really, really, really scared.

He was horrified beyond reason because he finally worked through his mind that no amount of special effects was able to do half of what's happening inside the room without a green-screen.

A lamp snapped the youngest Ootori out of his shock as it flew too close to his face; he took-in the position of the dark man and his schoolmate. He was nearest, only because it would seem that something was holding back Severus-san.

Reason replaced his fright as he saw the other teen struggled to breathe through the commotion. He assessed his situation carefully but swiftly—he's from a family of doctors, after all.

He threw a quick glance at the silent panicked man before quickly making his way to Harry.

He was curtly surprised when he wasn't thrown back like the other two, nor was he held down like the dark man. Instead of thinking more of it, he shoved it deep within his mind before sitting behind the boy and pulling him to his chest. Harry struggled harder as he tried to get away from his assailant—but to no avail. Soon Kyouya was speaking through soft tones, instructing the smaller boy to follow his breathing.

"Yes, that's it, Black-kun." He praised as he saw the boy's efforts in relaxing his breathing.

"Just follow my breathing. In. Out. In. Out."

Gradually, the flying, floating, soaring objects fell down on the floor with a series of loud thumps.

Severus watched as his nephew eventually fell into a deep sleep in the arms of a stranger. The feeling of guilt and hurt and sadness overcame the man rendering him catatonic.

Sirius watched his son be cradled by the young Ootori. Right then and there, he had formulated a plan to get them out of this mess.

Remus groaned as he turned to his side; cursing walls, wards and best friends being bloody helpful.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I didn't have enough time to re-edit or answer the reviews, but I'll do so before I start on the next chapter. Thank you for reading~**

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview:<strong>

_ "Now, you listen here! Ootori, Kyouya is MY fiancé, not YOURS!" Renge Houshakuji_


	11. Chapter 11

**(A/N): Have I ever mentioned how much I love you guys?**

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING: I mixed up the OHSHC episodes, Twin's fight before Renge's arrival.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Jostanos: Oh, wow, thank you. O_O *blush*<strong>

**StartAgainAngel: If only~ *wink wink***

**FallenHope-Angel: Cheers! ^^**

**chibi-kaze-sofia: *clears throat* You'll know soon enough. ^^,**

**nee-chan: Thank you for reading~ ^^**

**SnowTigerQueen: The pairing won fairly on the poll. ^^**

**RoxasIsReal13: You think so? O_O I was worried that he got a bit OC.**

**ncalkins: Thank you for reading! ^^**

**krynny: I honestly don't know what 'bombdiggity' means, but thank you for reading~ X))**

**Nocturnal Owl: Wait till you read this chapter~ ^^,v**

**DarkRavie: Thank you for reading~ ^^,**

**Maiden of Books: Thank you and you're welcome~ ^^v**

* * *

><p><em>"IT'S A GREAT PLAN!" Sirius cried out as everything was set back on its proper place<em>

_"This is hardly a time for something like that, Padfoot." piped a rather battered looking wolf. He was sporting a few dark bruises from the earlier collision with the wall_

_"Of course there's time! But we have to do it soon, or else it won't be believable." The dog animagus was running back and forth so fast that it made the amber orbs closed in a moment of dizziness._

_"Sirius Orion Black, sit your ass down for a minut—why is Severus murdering you with his eyes?" Remus blinked at the silent glaring potions master sitting on a wooden chair near the bed where Kyouya was arranging the blankets for Harry._

_"Oh," Sirius halted for a moment before continuing to where he was heading. "He's only mad because Prongslet accidentally silenced him." Even without seeing the Marauder's face, Remus knew that his best friend was grinning ear to ear._

_"Why didn't you undo it, then?"_

_"I tried—" A brush flew passed the werewolf hitting Sirius on the head._

_"That tells me that you're lying."_

_"I did." Sirius admitted while rubbing his head where the brush knocked, glaring at the smug looking potions master all the while._

_Remus sighed as he got up from his position on the floor and made his way towards the silent man. Kyouya watched all this with interest as he sat on the bed; back straight and hands on lap._

_The werewolf pulled out his wand and made a swishing motion towards Severus muttering something in Latin. "Better?" he asked right after._

_The dark man opened his mouth as if to say something, only to close it again with a negative shake of his head. Sirius' face displayed absolute glee. Remus smiled sympathetically at the sullen man. "Don't worry Severus, it will eventually wear off—I'm sure of it. Accidental or no, I'm sure Harry didn't mean it to be permanent."_

_"Yeah, yeah—" The Lord of the House agreed flippantly before facing the young Ootori. "So, what do you think about the plan, Ootori-kun?"_

_Kyouya was about to answer when a piece of parchment and a quill flew into the room. Severus caught it with ease and began writing. The teen blinked in surprise but decided that answering the other man's question would do them all plenty of good. "I think the plan is quite . . . obscure."_

_Remus shook his head with a slight smile on his lips while Sirius looked dismayed._

_"In my defense, Black-san, I don't have any idea what you're talking about. Well, most of what you just said didn't make any sense to me. What are 'Obliviate' and 'Confundus'? And how will it make Black-kun believe the story you've orchestrated?"_

_Pain forgotten, the werewolf laughed so hard that it made the potions master apparate from his chair to the other side of the bed in surprise; which in turn startled Kyouya making him fall from where he sat._

_Sirius pouted as his friend continued to laugh at his expense._

_"Can you blame me? He's been taking it all so well that I forgot that he was a muggle." The dog animagus muttered while dragging the breathless werewolf to the bed._

_"Come on, guys—we have one shot."_

_Everyone gathered around Harry's bed, 3 holding wands and one observing. It was delayed, however, when Sirius turned to Kyouya. "I think we need to perform some vows first . . ."_

* * *

><p>Big green eyes blinked open as the boy stretched in his bed. He looked around his surroundings and he couldn't help but blink again. 'How did I get here?'<p>

Harry scooted to the edge of his bed and tried to recall how he got back home when the last he remembered was him leaving Haruhi's apartment. Out of impulse, his hand reached up to pick a lock of his hair to twirl in his fingers. It was a mannerism he couldn't stop even with the help of his Uncle's ruler-smacking and adoptive Father's scissor-threats.

He gave a start as he felt a slight restraint on his head when he pulled on his hair. "What the . . ." he muttered under his breath as a frown settled on his face.

The teen stood from his bed and walked briskly towards his closet mirror; pausing when he saw his reflection. There was gauze wrapped around his head; his complexion was slightly sickly and, although he did not notice it at first, he was slightly shaking. Little did he know that his godfather placed an 'appearance-changing' charm on the mirror just before he woke up. Before anything else could be observed, the door to his room opened and he met a pair of grey eyes that doesn't belong to his godfather.

"Black-kun," the boy who entered smiled a cold smile at him. "—you shouldn't be up right now. You had quite a fall."

Harry gave the other a suspicious look. "Fall?"

"Yes, fall." The pale boy replied just as coldly as he smiled. "My name is Ootori, Kyouya. My family has been running hospitals for generations and I have medical training." Before Harry could ask why he was telling him so, the boy walked up to him with a mini-flash light and flashed it in his eyes. He would've moved away but the closet pinned him where he was. "Tell me, what do you remember?" the boy, Kyouya asked him.

"Uh, I—"

"Pup?" A voice called from the door. Green eyes turned to his adoptive Father's face in relief.

"Dad!" Harry slipped away from Kyouya and hugged his godfather.

"Hey, what're you doing up? You should still be in bed." Sirius gave him a weird look before the man stirred him towards the bed.

"But I don't understand." The green-eyed teen looked at the other boy and noticed that he was wearing an Ouran uniform. "You're from the school?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I'm a year above you." Kyouya smiled again, it wasn't much different from the first. "Fujioka, Haruhi is a friend of mine as well and she was quite worried that you didn't get to school today so she sent me here to check—"

"Why didn't she just checked herself?"

"That would be Tamaki's fault."

"Who?"

"Tamaki, our club president. He likes to keep Haruhi busy."

"Oh."

"Come on, Black-kun, back to the bed."

"Harry."

"What?" Kyouya's startled gaze landed on the teen.

"My name is Harry. You can call me that." The other teen muttered before he went to bed as requested.

Sirius gave the boy in uniform a secretive look before following his son to bed to tuck him in.

With a sigh of sudden exhaustion, Harry turned to his godfather. "What happened, really?"

"Well," Sirius started eyeing Kyouya as the teen stood near the bed, as if to support him. "—when you got home it was already quite late. Me and your uncle Sniv—Severus . . . sorry, me and your uncle Severus were having a disagreement when you came through the front door." He watched his adopted son work it out silently. "Somehow, the argument became a fight, and the fight became a brawl. You, being the brave little man that you are, tried to stop us from hurting each other. In the end, you fell from the stairs before both of us had any chance to catch you. The good part however was as soon as you fell, we made up." The dog animagus gave the boy his 'please-believe-me-look'. Kyouya would've smacked his head if only they weren't trying to convince the boy in front of them.

When Harry's frown deepened, he thought for sure that the boy didn't believe them and Sirius began to fidget nervously.

"H-how did we get to the stairs?" The boy's inquiring gaze went to the younger set of grey eyes before turning to his godfather, oblivious to the man's nervousness.

"Ah, well, you know, we were brawling. I think we were moving a lot while we were fighting, we somehow ended up the stairs?"

"Oh." Harry's eyes cleared as he smiled at his Father-figure. If he had noticed the questioning tone of his godfather's explanation he didn't show it. "Well, I'm glad everyone's alright then!"

Something inside Sirius broke a little. "Everyone except you, Prongslet."

"But I'm fine! I can walk, I can see, nothing's been damaged badly—"

"Except your memory." Kyouya piped in, ignoring the glare the man sent his way.

"Yes, that, but I can recover it . . ." Harry's smile faltered. "Right?"

Before anyone could answer, Severus entered the room with a tray of tea and ginger biscuits (Harry's favorite).

One look at Harry and the man reeled with guilt. He couldn't help but thank the boy for silencing him. The guilt he felt was enough for him to squeal the truth, then and there.

"Uncle Sev!" The youth in bed beamed, making the man internally cringe. He gave a stiff nod in return. Harry gave him a confused look before he slumped back in bed with a sad look.

Sirius noticed this and remembered the potions master's behavior before the whole mess began.

"Harry, Severus would like to apologize to you for being the git that he is." Said git turned to him and glared hard.

"Why can't he say it on his own?" Harry huffed. He knew it was childish, but he really did hurt when his favorite uncle dismissed him as if he was no more than a mere house-fly on garbage.

"Because, love—" Sirius frantically looked at Severus and then at Kyouya. "I damaged his vocal chords." He blurted, giving the former a look that said: 'You owe me one!'

As soon as he said it, Harry glared daggers at him. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

The grim winced before he shrugged. "I didn't do it intentionally! I was punching as blindly as he was. I only learned about it when he tried to tell me something while we were tending to you."

Ignoring his now pouting godfather, Harry turned to the man who has yet to put the tray down.

"I forgive you. But as soon as you heal from what Sirius did to you, you need to tell me what I did wrong to make you act as if I didn't exist." Green eyes stared at Severus with a hint of loneliness.

The potions master almost broke under the gaze, but he nodded to show that he agreed to what the youth wanted even if he himself didn't know how he would be able to explain it.

All of the sudden, Sirius stood up and glance at the wall-clock. "Oh, wow, would you look at that! Ootori-kun you better return home now, or else everyone would be looking for you!"

Understanding the code, Kyouya's eyes widen. It was already late afternoon and he had skipped school. Tachibana and his team must have already scoured the whole area looking for him.

"May I use your phone, Black-san?" The sophomore contained his panic but smiling at the Lord of the house.

"Of course, Ootori-kun." And with that, Sirius led the teen out of the room—leaving Severus to deal with Harry.

As they went out, Kyouya turned to the older man. "What will I do with my bodyguards, Sirius-san?"

Sirius winked at the teen. "Just let me handle that."

Harry patted the space next to him on his bed for him uncle.

Breathing deeply, the potion's master complied, though he kept his head down in shame. As he sat down, the boy started talking.

"I know I did something. I don't know what exactly, but it must be bad for you to start ignoring me like that. I don't even know if the word 'sorry' is enough, but I'll say it anyway."

When the teen's voice broke on the word 'sorry', Sev's head whipped up so fast he swore he'll be dealing with a strained muscle afterwards. Harry's tears were silently falling, but he wasn't wiping it, instead his hands were gripping the blanket so tight that his knuckles were white.

Whatever was left of Severus' conscience started berating him for doing this to his nephew, and with a small smile, he gathered the boy in a tight embrace.

Harry sobbed hard, all the while repeating the words: 'I'm sorry', but Severus would have none of it. So he pulled back slightly and pressed an index finger to the boy's lips while looking intently at them deep green eyes . . . Lily's eyes.

Aware of his lack of voice, he frowned. But then his frown lifted as he gave the boy an apologetic smile and mouthed the words: "I'm sorry, too."

When Sirius came up to call them down to dinner, he found them both asleep snuggled in the middle of the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day . . .<strong>

Club Activity at the Ouran High School was not starting out great.

They were in kimonos today, simple but elegant. Kyouya watched as the members of the club fooled around in fake tears (to Haruhi's annoyance).

Whatever Sirius did yesterday worked like a charm, no pun intended. So far, Harry believed that he had spent a day unconscious after a tragic fall from the top of their stairs and suffered a type of Dissociative Amnesia. He didn't mind, the boy confessed to him. But it somehow made him feel funny. 'Is this guilt I'm feeling?' he wondered but quickly squashed it down as turned his mind to the current club dilemma.

"Kyouya-sama!"

"Your Kimono looks so wonderful!"

Kyouya turned to their customers with a polite smile for their compliment.

"Is the new photo collection for the host club not coming out yet?" One of them asked, making the boy mentally remind himself that they have no idea what he's going through at the moment.

"Unfortunately, there are no plans for that—" he answered them with a pleasant smile. Making saddened 'princesses' cheer-up instantly.

"Isn't this club getting filthy rich . . ."

". . . From our merchandise?"

The Hitachiin twins spoke from behind the low paper wall behind the vice-president. The pale teen faced the two red-heads with a slight sigh.

"Well, the merchandise itself is pathetic. While we call it a photo collection, they're nothing more than photos secretly taken by amateurs." He took out some sample photos and showed them to the twins. "In order for us to secure even more club funds from the academy's budget, I must develop a merchandise of much higher quality." He said mostly to himself as he brought out his calculator and began punching in numbers.

His mind wandered to what happened earlier in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>Kyouya's private cellular phone rang just as he was getting ready to leave the house. He fished out his silver phone from his bag and checked the I.D.<em>

_He almost groaned when he recognized Sirius' number blinking at him. He swore the man was just as bad as Tamaki, if not worse._

_"Hello, Sirius-san."_

_"Kyou-kun!" the boy winced at the nickname. "Are you heading to school now?"_

_"Yes, sir."_

_"Shut it." He could imagine the man pouting on the other end. Sirius had made it quite clear that he hates respectable titles._

_"Why were you calling?" he reminded._

_"What? Oh, right!" (Silly man) "I was wondering if you'd like to take on a job~"_

_"A job?" Kyouya blinked in surprise before entering the limousine._

_"Yes, a job!"_

_"What kind of job?" Something told that the man's overly cheery mood was something to look-out for._

_"A baby-sitting job~"_

_"I'm guessing that you'd want me to keep a close eye on Harry then . . ."_

_"Two eyes, as often as you can spare them!"_

_"It wouldn't be that often, I assure you."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"I have duties to attend my club activities, Sirius-san. I can't—"_

_"Then, just bring him with you~"_

_"What?"_

_"Oh, come on, just two weeks while we try to 'un-silence' the git and then you're home-free."_

_"Two weeks is quite a long time . . ."_

_"That's the maximum time limit, if we don't get Severus' voice back by then, then good riddance." A loud smack was heard from Sirius' line followed by the dog animagus' whine._

_"He might become a liability."_

_"He won't, I'll even pay you for everything that you'll need for your club, plus extra."_

_The teen couldn't help but grin in delight. "Ah, well, tell him to head over to the third floor music room after classes. I suppose you'd want me take him home as well?"_

_"You don't do things half-assed, do you?"_

_"No, sir."_

_"I hear that again and I'll do something to break your end of the vow." Kyouya's heart picked up a pace. It may have been a joke, but he had vowed to keep quiet about the wizarding society and the fact that three wizards lived on the streets of Japan; he had also vowed to watch out for Harry when both of them are in close vicinity. It was explained to him after they made the vow that magic had been involved while they were stating their part, and if one should break their vows . . . they will die._

_"Well, take care on your way to school, little fox. I'll send Harry a text message so that he knows where to find you~ tata!"_

* * *

><p>The young Ootori was pulled out of his musings when he heard a slight disturbance from room's entrance. 'Ah, that might be him.' He stood up and went over.<p>

He got there just as Tamaki did a new stunt. One that the twins called: "The Solo Slow-Motion Move"

To his surprise, instead of Harry, there stood a girl with long light brown hair and honey colored eyes. Unable to react, the girl launched herself to his person. All of the host club members just looked at him funny. Probably their first time to see him startled.

There was a soft knock on the door which only the vice-president caught before everything went from bad to worse.

Harry entered the room only to be met by an awkward silence. He was blushing profusely and he was looking anywhere but Kyouya.

He was wearing the girl's uniform again. As if sensing the question, Harry spoke quietly, audible enough for the group. "Izumi-san dumped a bucket of water on me earlier today after lunch."

Haruhi was the first to move. Leaving the chaos of her group, she marched straight to Harry and hugged him tight. "I heard what happened! Are you alright?" Sirius came over to their apartment last night, during dinner, to tell them about what happened to his adopted son.

Harry lost some of the blush and smiled brightly at Haruhi. "Yeah, it's no big deal, I'm okay."

Suddenly the whole room was buzzing with barely concealed rumors.

"Who is she?"

"Is she Haruhi-kun's girl friend?"

"Girl friend? Oh no!"

"Oh, I can't have Haruhi-kun anymore."

"She's very pretty though."

"Do you think she'd mind that we designate Haruhi-kun?"

"Of course, she does!"

"But not that much if she continues to let Haruhi-kun go to the Host Club."

"They look cute as a couple~"

Then, as sudden as the rumor started, Kyouya was struck by an idea.

It was obvious that he didn't know the girl currently hugging him to death. Nor did he feel immediately drawn to her. It would be best for everyone to just stop her from developing a deeper emotion towards him. And hearing the rumors somehow abated his worries of an angry 'fangirls mob' running after him. His gaze landed on Harry who caught his eyes just in time.

He tried to convey the message to the smaller boy and hoped that he would forgive him later for it.

When Harry's eyes fell to the girl worshiping Kyouya's hips, he stifled his laughter. That didn't stop his green orbs to show it though. He nodded vaguely to the older teen to let him know that he's willing to help.

"I'm sorry, Miss—" Kyouya started as he gently pried the girl's arms away from him.

"Houshakuji, Renge~"

"I'm sorry; Miss Renge, but I cannot in good conscience accept your affection."

"WHAT? WHY?" the host members inched away from both Kyouya and the girl.

"Because I have promised to court another." He stated calmly.

"C-C-COURT? Who is she?" The display of hostility on her person made the young Ootori hesitate.

But before he could take back what he said, Harry had walked towards Kyouya with a small smile on his face (a mischievous Maruader type of smile).

"That would be me, Miss Renge." He said in a regal tone that made the other boy smile.

The whole club, including Haruhi and all of their customers, gaped at the scene.

"YOU!" Renge reared unto Harry. "Now, you listen here! Ootori, Kyouya is MY fiancé not YOURS!"

If possible, the whole room grew quieter.

Green eyes turned to grey ones in silent debate. Before he spoke again, dooming the young Ootori to comply . . .

"Then we shall see who he choose between us."

A full minute passed in silence before everyone's attention was diverted to Haruhi's fainting act.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN): I don't know if I missed anything, but do let me know if I did. (sigh) Another week of school work. See you guys on the weekend~**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Chapter Preview:<strong>_

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you, he's EVIL! He'll court you only to gain something from you!" – <em>Fujioka Haruhi<em>

"The Death-eaters had been quiet. The wolf tells me that something is about to happen." –_Remus Lupin_

"Let me tell you a tale from the wizarding world, Ootori-kun; The Tale of the-boy-who-lived." –_Sirius Black_

" . . . " –_Severus Snape_


	12. Chapter 12

**(A/N): No time to answer all the reviews, but I've read all of them and I love you guys for it! I promise to do better next time (after this awful class report). You guys are awesome and thank you for your support!**

* * *

><p><strong>Jostanos: Still not sure about the fic being 'flawless', but I'd like to take up that facebook offer though~ Thank you for reading and reviewing, I appreciate it a lot. ^^<strong>

**StartAgainAngel: He can probably do more~ [insert evil wink here]**

**Silverwolf407: Oh, there you are~ Don't worry, Sev can just make it up through other things, he's awesome that way~ ^^**

**aquabless: You'll have the answers to that soon~ ^^**

**krynny: Oh, wow. Well, thank you! ^^ You're pretty wicked yourself~ xoxox**

**Crazy Jacob Black Lover: That's alright, and thank you, I'll keep that in mind if anyone ever tells me that. ^^**

**Nocturnal Owl: Sorry if it was a bit of a cliff hanger, I hope this chapter makes up for it. ^^**

**SnowTigerQueen: I'll be working on the next chapter during the school week, I'll send it to you as soon as I finish. This one chapter can do without that much attention. ^^ Thank you for accepting the Beta position~ Please don't hesitate to point out anything wrong with the fic, it helps with my writing improvement. ^^**

**chibi-kaze-sofia: Good luck with your exams! XD**

* * *

><p>"Takashi?" Mori's gaze fell to his little cousin. "Do you want to invite him over?" The giant's gaze went back to the worried boy hovering over Haruhi's bench before answering. "Ah."<p>

Harry glared at Renge after she 'accidentally' stretched out her leg, tripping him, making him stumble and ungracefully land on his knees. "My, aren't you a klutz." The French girl giggled.

The boy ignored her as he continued making his way towards the club's vice president. He sighed as he sat down, rubbing his hurting knees. "That's the 12th time she tripped me for the last hour, Kyouya-sempai." He kept his head down even as he watched the other boy work on his laptop. "Just ignore her, she'll come around eventually. Hopefully, she'll figure out that we really are not engaged. In the meantime try not to walk around too much." Kyouya told him calmly as he typed away.

"Really? I thought for sure that you two were engaged. Didn't you say that she's the daughter of your father's business associate?"

"Yes, but I never agreed on being arranged to marry her. Nor do I remember my father mentioning any such matters to me."

"Huh." Harry leaned back to the bench so that he could relax.

"Do you have something in mind?" Kyouya asked as he took out his black notebook and began writing.

"It's nothing important really; it's just that . . . Why did she sound so sure that you were engaged to her?"

The young Ootori stopped writing and turned to look at him. "Harry," he started as he put away his things and turned his undivided attention to the other boy. "Do you doubt my intention of courting you?"

Harry eyed widened, almost blurting out the words: _"What the hell?"_ before catching himself just in time to realize that the girls were listening in on their conversation. 'Don't they know the word** privacy**?' he thought in annoyance. "O-of course not, it's just that—" Harry internally panicked as he grappled with his words. He was never good with an audience, but he'll be damned if he didn't do this right. That and he really didn't want to mar Kyouya's reputation in the club, if there are any (which he was sure that there are). The boy had been kind to him (in a Severus kind of way). Not to mention the older teen's close friendship with his adoptive parent. Then there's his current amnesia to add-up.

Aside from Haruhi, he remembers Izumi, Evan and Kyouya. Not that there's much memory on Kyouya as there are with the other 3, but he did remember the zoo . . . _'He gave me something then, didn't he? What was it?'_ He tried to remember but it only gave him a headache. With a sigh, he let it go and turned to another thought_. 'Maybe I should just break it off. I mean, I agreed just for some fun, but this is getting ridiculous. AND MY KNEES HURT, DAMN IT!'_ he closed his eyes as he fiddled with his skirt. "Kyouya-sempai, I think w-we should talk . . ."

There were notable gasping sounds around the room, but Harry didn't pay any attention to it as he lowered his gaze. He was startled when he felt a finger under his chin, lifting his gaze to stormy grey eyes.

"Would you like to stop?" The double meaning to the older teen's words surprised him but he immediately caught on, grinning internally.

"I think it would be better if you would fix things between you and Ms. Houshakuji first." Harry gazed intently on the other's eyes as he said this. Kyouya looked back.

Kyouya's eyes showed Harry that the older boy was surprised, but as to 'why', he didn't really know. Harry smiled apologetically, or at least he hoped it looked that way. He hated all the attention, it makes him act funny.

Then as if nothing happened, the sophomore straightened his back and turned back to his laptop.

"Kyouya-sempai . . ." the green-eyed teen called uncertainly.

"It's alright, _Ry._" There was a ghost of a small smile on the older boy's face that made Harry feel a tad bit better.

"Okay." He nodded before standing up. "I'll just be over at Hani-sempai's group if you need anything."

"I'll head there after I'm done here."

Harry halted in his steps towards the benches. "Why?" he asked, unable to stop himself from his curiosity.

"Because," Kyouya turned to him with an expression that would either melt you on the spot or freeze you to death. "I promised your father that I'd take you home."

"Oh." The green-eyed teen felt sorry for him. Sirius can be quite a threat to anyone's list of priorities, because he demands attention _'Better than a Malfoy.'_ He caught Sirius muttering it quite a few times. Harry didn't know what that meant, but whatever it was; it made his father feel loads better afterwards. "Then, I shall see you later."

Kyouya nodded before turning back to his work; both of them ignoring the fuming girl who was obviously eavesdropping.

"Hari-chan!" Hani beamed as he noticed the cross-dressing boy heading towards them. Harry waved back shyly before taking a seat next to Mori, across their customers and Hani. "Hari-chan, Hari-chan, would like some cake?" Hani asked even as Mori stood to get said cake.

Harry beamed back at the little senior. "I love cake!" He felt excitement well-up as he accepted a cup of tea from a very happy Hani. "I bake pastries at home during the weekend for my uncle and my father; we eat them over tea and a good reading material~"

"You bake?" Hani gave a look of awe and adoration.

"Yes, would you like a sample?" The giddy teen was beside himself in excitement over the thought of baking for a friend. Haruhi may like cooking, but she was never one for sweets, and Izumi was on a strict 'no sweets' diet with Evan as her support.

"I do!" Hani, in his own excitement, ran around the customers. They cooed at the cute little boy as he passed them before turning to the source of their excitement.

Feeling the stares, Harry locked his gaze down with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Here." A deep voice caught his attention, turning his head to the side to see Mori holding out a cake for him.

He smiled sweetly at him before taking the cake with an audible 'Thank you'.

Mori sat back beside him and poured tea for himself. There was a slightly awkward silence that Harry was oblivious to as he took a bite of the cake. "This cake is good~" the small boy complimented with a hum of appreciation.

"It is, isn't it?" Hani bounced as he returned to his seat.

"Harry—" the cross-dressing boy turned to see his 'Onee-chan' walking towards him with a serious expression.

"Haru-nii-chan." Yes, Harry knows about the supposed secret that she was hiding… and her debt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" There was no accusation, just sadness; and to Harry, that was worse. Knowing that the whole club was listening he placed the cake down at the table, stood up and took Haruhi by her hand to the back of the room. Not noticing a person following them.

"What were you thinking? When did this happen?" Haruhi reared on the boy as soon she closed the curtains.

Almost immediately, Harry's temper flared. He never dealt well with such an accusing tone, but he took a deep breath and reminded himself that Haruhi was merely concerned about him. He didn't really know why though, Kyouya seemed to be a nice enough guy.

"Harry, you don't know what you're getting yourself into!" He decided not to speak and let the girl finisher rant. "I'm telling you, he's EVIL! He'll court you only to gain something from you!"

He didn't know what pushed him to do it, but he jumped in defense for the boy of their topic. "He's NOT evil, and he already started courting me."

"When?" Haruhi challenged. "Harry, you're my best friend and I know for a fact that just last week you were fuming at the guy for hunting down information about you!"

Harry frowned as he tried to remember what his friend was talking about.

"I didn't contact you for one day and this is what happens! You really are a magnet for trouble, aren't you? Does your father know about this? Does Severus?" Haruhi continued mercilessly ignoring the boy when the boy flinched.

"Have you even talked to Severus? You know that he's not going to like this, Harry. He's very protective of you. What do you think he would do if he knew that you're being courted by the Shadow King? He might start ignoring your person entirely and—"

"S-STOP!" Harry yelled as he shut his eyes tight as he staggered. There was an excruciating pain lacing about in his head, and Haruhi's angry reminders made it worse, word by word.

"Harry?" Discussion immediately forgotten, the cross-dresser checked her friend over before guiding him to a bench. "What's wrong?"

"My head hurts." He managed to say before being reduced to whimpering.

"Stay here, I'll get Kyouya-sempai." With a guilty pat on the boy's shoulder, she bolted out from the backroom noticing a girl standing near the curtains on her peripheral vision but ignoring it for the sake of her friend's needs.

Harry's breathing grew harsh as he was assaulted by flashes of what may be his 'missing memories'. There was a scene where Sirius was shouting at Severus and vice versa, but the words were garbled and indistinguishable. That wasn't something new, really. They always shout at each other. Another scene cut-in; he was in front of snake tank that he distinctly remembered from the local zoo's reptile house. An Anaconda, her name . . . The snake's name was Cato, he recalled. They were talking about someone. Another pain seared as the scene changed, this time he couldn't see clearly. On the scene, he was moving fast—so fast that all he could make out are colors, a whole lot of them. He remembered the feeling of being sucked into a tube, the nausea and then there was screaming as green light scattered everywhere before finally everything faded into blackness.

* * *

><p>Deep viridian eyes fluttered open as the pain receded.<p>

"You're awake." A voice resounded from his left. Turning his head, Harry found Kyouya sitting on a white chair, holding his phone. "You're at the clinic."

"Harry!" Another voice, this one came from the open door. Haruhi stood panting as if she had run a marathon to get to him. "Are you alright now? I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have pushed so far, I forgot that you have—" Kyouya coughed, successfully interrupting her next words. She gave him a sheepish smile before sitting on the side of the clinic bed.

"What happened?" The small boy asked; thankful that he was out of the girl's uniform, but slightly embarrassed to find that he was wearing a hospital gown in its stead. It made him think that he'd much rather prefer the hideous puffy yellow gown.

"My guess would be that you had a recollection of some sorts." Kyouya spoke as he busied himself on his phone. He glared subtly at the cross-dresser which she caught with a guilty shrug.

"That's good, right?" Harry beamed.

'Not really.' Kyouya mentally answered before telling him that Sirius called.

"Kyouya-sama~" An ear-grating call made the three occupants of the room flinch.

"I'm guessing that they failed to keep her busy." The young Ootori sighed.

"Tamaki was still in a funk from her calling him a phony." Haruhi nodded while she placed herself between the door and the bed. "I think they gave up when I left them."

The pale boy sighed as he stood up. "Then it is up to me to do damage control." He threw an amused smile at Harry when the boy giggled, much to the bewilderment of Haruhi.

When the sophomore left, Haruhi turned to her friend with a tentative smile.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"That was the creepiest thing I've ever seen."

The nurse smiled as she heard Harry's laughter rang through the whole clinic.

* * *

><p>Remus chuckled as he entered his best friend's house only to find Sirius on the couch with an icepack on his head. "What happened?" he asked as he nodded his greeting to the smug-looking potions master on one of the armchairs.<p>

"I like him better when he hurls _words_ at me."

The werewolf outright laughed his guts out at his friend's predicament. Sirius looked at him as if his best friend had puked a clucking chicken then and there before announcing that he's a vegetarian.

"Aren't you even going to avenge me, you prick?" That only made Remus laugh at him more.

Severus placed a bookmark on the page that he was reading before he stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry, Siri." The werewolf panted out as he sat down and wiped his eye. "I think I've finally cracked-up after all this time spending with the headmaster." He said as he grinned at the glaring animagus.

"Well, you could've scolded him a little!" Sirius huffed and groaned as he felt pain on the bump on his head.

"What are you, 3?" Remus shot him an incredulous look before he shrugged his coat and hung it behind his chair, being too tired to go for the coat rack.

There was a moment of comfortable silence before Severus entered and handed each of them a cup of tea. Sirius took the cup with a weary glance at the smirking pale man, while Remus just gratefully gulped it down.

Severus stared at exhausted man before him in an inquiring gaze, which the werewolf caught with a pained smile. "I look like shit, huh?" at the man's nod, Remus chuckled.

"Dumbledore sent me out to talk to some werewolves—to find out more of what the Dark Lord is up to." The potions master gave an understanding look before nodding again.

"It's really strange, you know." The tired man continued. "According to some of the less hostile werewolves the Dark Lord was rarely seen. He never goes out of his Manor, and when he does, it would only be for the briefest of moments. He's waiting." Severus' face was set in a thoughtful frown with his finger laced on his lap.

"It's not only the Dark Lord." Coal black eyes lifted from the floor to lock with warm amber ones. "The Death-eaters have been quiet." Severus was stunned in his place at the news. He was a Death-eater himself; well, ex-Death-eater, but that was beside the point. He took the mark and it burns often, so he was very confused as to why nothing was happening.

"The wolf tells me that something is about to happen…"

Before Remus could tell anything else, their attention was brought to Sirius' frustrated scream.

"HOW DO YOU DO THAT?" The grim asked in slight hysterics.

Remus raised a brow. "Do what, Padfoot?"

Severus shook his head as he collected the empty cups and returned to the kitchen.

"THAT! You two were talking! You actually had a sort of communication! The git wasn't even mouthing words!" The werewolf's frowned and replayed the earlier interaction internally before looking surprised.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Severus entered the room with a slight smirk, obviously hearing the last exclamation.

"Wipe that smirk off of your face, Severus Snape! I may already be damned but being a werewolf has its privileges."

"YOU'RE DOING IT AGAIN! ARGH!" In his frustration, Sirius grabbed a fist-full of hair and yanked, yowling in pain when his hand accidentally pressed on the goose-egg on his hairline.

"Relax, Sirius~" Remus laughed before turning into the curious little wolf he is. "How did you get that bump, Padfoot? It looks nasty."

Sirius glared daggers at the potion's master, who had re-opened his book and went back to reading.

"I told Ootori Kyouya about the Harry."

"What about Harry?"

"Well, not Harry per say." Sirius smiled his winning smile as he told him how he told the boy.

* * *

><p><em>Kyouya carried the shaking boy to the infirmary himself. He didn't trust the others to make it there without tripping and further injuring the boy. He also felt that it was his duty because of his vow. He was reminded of how it works when he saw Harry curled up on the floor. He could only assume that he would die by heart-attack as he felt pain gripped at his beating organ.<em>

_He saw Renge hung around the back, hiding herself unsuccessfully behind one of the many curtains of the club room, and he had wondered if she had any contribution to the boy's situation._

_After asking Haruhi, however, he doubted that she had anything to do with what happened._

_Knowing that the wizard would like to know whatever happens to Harry, he called Sirius as soon as he was free of the boy's unconscious form._

_He was both relieved and intrigued of what he learned._

_"That's expected. I would be more surprised if he didn't experience it." Sirius told him through his phone._

_"Isn't the spell supposed to erase his memories?" Kyouya asked._

_"Nothing can erase our memories, Kyou-kun. It is bound to us whether we like it or not. The spell was meant for the person to repress the memory deep down where it is labeled as 'forgotten'. Now, normally it works perfectly well with wizards, they would forget whatever memory and live the rest of their life in peace or whatever."_

_"Then why did Harry remember?"_

_"He didn't, really. But he tried."_

_"I suppose normal wizards don't do that?"_

_"Oh, they do. Trust me, they do. I've seen witches and wizards who've been obliviated try to gain back their memories after learning of their predicament—some of them end up insane, some of them just let go."_

_"So you're saying that your son would probably end up insane?"_

_"No, of course not."_

_"I'm afraid I really don't understand what you're saying, Sirius-san. How is it normal for Harry to have progress in gaining back his memories after being obliviated when other wizards CAN'T?"_

_"Hmm . . ."_

_"Sirius-san?"_

_"Let me tell you a tale from the wizarding world, Ootori-kun." Kyouya started as he heard the man's tone of formality. "The Tale of the Boy-Who-Lived."_

_"The Boy-Who-Lived?"_

_"It started a very long time ago, Kyou-kun. There was a boy named Tom Riddle who exceeded all expectation in his studies during his time at Hogwarts: school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He became obsessed with dark magic not long after he had a taste of it. Soon, it had consumed him wholly, and changed him. He had protested the rights of the muggle-born witches and wizards—"_

_"Muggle?"_

_"Non-magical folk. Muggle-borns are those born witches and wizards with both muggle parents, Purebloods are those born with both parents magical, Half-bloods are those with one muggle parent, and Squibs are those born without any magical abilities even with magical parents."_

_"Alright, I get it."_

_"To Tom Riddle, being a Muggle-born is an insult to the whole wizarding world. He calls them 'Mudbloods' or 'Dirty blood'."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he was treated badly at an orphanage; a muggle orphanage. He assumed that all muggles would do the same to all witches and wizards. That it was in their blood to automatically hate magic."_

_"That seems . . . petty."_

_"It may be, but to some, it made sense. People had followed him in his quest to rid of the wizarding world of all muggle-borns, and to keep them out."_

_"That's quite extreme."_

_"Mostly, those who followed were Purebloods. To them everything is about blood, and they shared quite an animosity with the muggle-borns."_

_"So, what of the followers?"_

_"They were called Death-eaters. They bore the mark of their leader on the left arm and do Tom's dirty deeds for him."_

_"I'm guessing this Tom is a Pureblood himself."_

_"That's where you're wrong. He's a half-blood."_

_Kyouya eyes widen in surprise. "And he had the audacity to think that the wizarding world needs to be purged of muggle-borns?"_

_"Talk more like that and I'll assume that you're a wizard yourself."_

_"Okay, so what does Tom have to do with the Boy-Who-Lived?"_

_"You see, after he was consumed by dark magic, Tom became a monster. He called himself Voldemort." There was no stuttering when Sirius said the Dark Lords name, but somewhere on the background, Severus stiffened as he read his book quietly._

_"Voldemort . . ." Kyouya repeated._

_"Yes."_

_"Flight of Death?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Hm. What happened after?"_

_"One of his followers had stumbled across a prophecy, one that had marked his doom."_

_"Prophecies?"_

_"Prophecy. Only one."_

_"There really are such things?"_

_"Yes."_

_"What happened?"_

_"The prophecy spoke of the one who would defeat the Dark Lord; one who was born as the seventh month dies; one who was born from people who had defied the Dark Lord thrice."_

_"Were there many?"_

_"Only two: The Longbottoms and The Potters."_

_"Wait . . ."_

_"What?"_

_"Harry's real name is Harry James Potter-Black."_

_"You spoil a good story, you know that?"_

_"I apologize. Please, continue._

_Sirius sighed as he continued on, unknown to him that Severus was listening as well. "The Dark Lord sent the Death-eaters to the Longbottom's place and he, himself went to the Potter's. It was Halloween night." The grim stilled as he felt a chilled hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw sympathetic black orbs staring down at him._

_"Sirius-san?"_

_Sirius nodded at Severus as he continued. "Frank and Alice Longbottom ended up locked-up in a mental ward from the torture that they went through. Their son Neville was taken-in by his grandmother. The authority made it just in time before a Death-eater named Bellatrix Lestrange killed the boy. She was captured together with her husband and his brother. They were sent to Azkaban; the wizarding prison, and the worst place at that."_

_"And the Potters?"_

_"They were murdered by a killing curse."_

_"Killing curse?"_

_"It is death and nothing else. Once the curse hits you, you die."_

_"Their deaths were quick and painless then."_

_"Quick, yes; but painless? No. James Potter was my best friend, and his wife, Lily Evans as well. They were supposed to be protected by a charm called Fidellius. It hides the location completely from wizards and muggles alike. It can only be found if the secret-keeper tells its exact address. I was supposed to be the Potters' secret-keeper, but as James' best friend, it would be quite obvious that he would pick me. So I persuaded him to choose Peter instead. I was wrong to do so. He had betrayed James and Lily's location to the Dark Lord. They died protecting and thinking of their son, Harry."_

_"So, Harry was their son. It makes sense that you took him in."_

_"I'm godfather, but even if I wasn't, I'd still do what I did. Harry was supposed to die that night. He was given the killing curse as well—but something happened. The curse rebounded and went back to the caster, which was the Dark Lord. He vanished like dust scattered in the wind leaving Harry with a scar and only that."_

_"How old was he when this happened?"_

_"He was fifteen months old."_

_Kyouya stared at the unconscious boy beside him in slight horror. "T-that's so young."_

_"Indeed." Sirius sighed. "Harry had become famous since then, being the one who defeated the Dark Lord and the only one to survive the killing curse. He's very powerful even at a young age."_

_"That explains why you weren't surprised that he almost gained his memories back after being obliviated."_

_There was a sigh on Sirius' end of the line before the man spoke again. "Thank you for telling me about what happened to Harry today, Kyou-kun. I was right to trust you to care for him."_

_Kyouya didn't protest to that but he did ask where he could find the scar that the Dark Lord left._

_"On his forehead, you will find a scar that looks like a lightning bolt. That's the scar that will forever hold him up on an invisible pedestal in the wizarding world." Was Sirius' reply._

_When they hung up, Kyouya was careful as he brushed back the unconscious boy's hair revealing to him the scar that he was looking for. For some reason, it was slightly inflamed. As if it was new._

* * *

><p>"Okay, so let me get this straight. You told that Kyouya boy about the Dark Lord and Harry's survival of the killing curse . . ." Sirius nodded when Remus spoke. "How did you get the goose-egg?"<p>

"After putting down the phone, I made fun of Severus being a sentimental git."

Remus' laughter was aborted when he realized what his friend said. "Did you just call Severus by name?"

" . . . " Sirius.

" . . . " Severus.

" . . . " Remus.

The front door opened as Harry bounced in calling out that he was home and that Kyouya was with him, but none of the adults moved from their seats.

"Hey, guys!" Harry burst into the room with happiness that quickly turned into confusion as he saw how quiet three of them were. "What're you guys doing?"

When none of them answered, the boy slowly backed away with a grin. He was met by Kyouya at the doorway. One look at them had the young Ootori blurting out the words: "How awkward."

Harry giggled as he led the other boy away to the kitchen for some tea.

* * *

><p><strong>A surprise awaits the readers on the next chapter~ :3<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N): I would like to thank my Beta, SnowTigerQueen, for checking this chapter for me~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sadow Amarilis: Thank you! XD<strong>

**Pebb: Here you go~**

**StartAgainAngel: I was excited the whole time that I was writing this chapter. :3**

**Krystal-Eve: I hate the Dursleys; sadly, I need them to complete the story. Thank you for reading~ ^^**

**ZoeyExtreme: Thank you! ^^**

**aquabless: Slippy thoughts~ ^^**

**Silvermane1: Thanks~**

**darkangelfantasy: When I've read your comment, I decided to read the chapter again. ^^ Thank you for the follow-up PM, I thought I was swallowed-up in another dimension if not for that. ^^v**

**chibi-kaze-sofia: *hugs* Thank you! :3**

**mabidiso: Series of unfortunate events that leads to Kyouya carrying their secrets. ^^**

**DarkRavie: Thank you~ ^^**

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx: Thank you! *^^***

**SnowTigerQueen: ^^v You already know what to expect in this chapter.**

**Nocturnal Owl: That's alright. ^^ I find writing Harry like this stress-relieving. XD**

**daemonkieran: I think so, too. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Now, on with the surprise~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Father said we had to move to another country because we <em>_**have**__ to. I didn't really have that much choice. I had to leave my friends behind to live the rest of their lives in happiness and laughter. If I can be a better man, I will admit that I am jealous of them. But I'm not a better man (or at least not a man yet), so, no. I am NOT jealous._

_We moved to Japan, of all places. Father said that he had business to attend to here. This is the first time that he took me with him. Ever since Mother's death, he kept mostly to himself. I don't blame him. It must've been harder for him since he'd known her far longer. I try not to burden him with my presence. I mean, it's not like that he notice me every now and then when he's at home. He only ever asks about me when someone from the circle does. Makes me wonder how he remembered he had a son when this thing came up._

_Today would be my first day in Ouran High School. I've been telling myself that it wouldn't be that bad; even without Quidditch. Oh, Quidditch. I wonder who took up my position._

_I bid Father a quiet goodbye before heading out to the parked limousine just outside our manor's door. I hope I get through the day without hexing a muggle._

**A week since Renge came . . .**

"A-ah . . . What's going on?" Harry came to the third floor music room only to find the twins in basketball outfit. Kaoru turned and gave the small boy an exasperated smile.

"This is part of the 'damage-control'." Hikaru answered with a hint of annoyance.

"Huh?" The green-eyed boy walk towards them and eyed the sports jerseys. "It doesn't look that bad." He smiled.

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin had been a great help with keeping Renge away from Harry. One would think that she would've forgotten about Harry as soon as he wore his 'own' uniform, but it only gave her more ideas to spite him. The small boy winced as he recalled being called a 'desperate nobody who craves for Kyouya's magnanimous affections'.

"Thanks, Ry-chan." Hikaru gave the boy a small smile.

"Where are the others?" Harry asked as he looked around the empty room.

"They're out at the back of the school, at the small park for the students." Kaoru sighed. "We're taping a film about the 'Hidden Secret Personalities' of the Host Club."

Harry blinked. "You guys have hidden secret personalities?"

"Shut up, Ry." Hikaru huffed playfully. "Anyway, are you going to watch the shooting?"

Their little classmate shook his head negative. "I need to keep away from _Miss Medusa_." They chuckled at his joke (pertaining to Renge's reaction when Mori bluntly warned Hani that her home-made cookies were bad for the tiny senior). "I'll wait for Kyouya-sempai here."

"Oh, well—" Kaoru shrugged.

"If you change your mind—" Hikaru took Kaoru's arm and proceeded to pull him away.

"You'll know where—"

"—to find us~"

At Harry's nod, the twins waved and closed the door. "Now what?" he muttered loudly to the empty room. He sighed before going to his usual place by the window. He sat down and reached inside his bag for the book he was reading. He borrowed it from his Uncle Sev; even without his voice the man recommended the book with so much enthusiasm that he just had to read it. So far, he still couldn't understand why the main character was determined to get together with someone who drinks blood for a living. After reading a few more chapters (and coming to a conclusion that the book was frustrating him), he stretched and glanced around the room.

A black journal in the middle of the vice-president's coffee table caught his attention and almost immediately, his eyes widen in recognition.

"Kyouya-sempai's notebook." He knew the other boy rarely let go of it. He's pretty sure that he wouldn't start now—Renge or no. Kyouya's notebook was very important, he knew that much.

He had learned about it one night, when Sirius had invited the young Ootori to dinner with them, his adoptive father ranted about business and everything that made his life hellish (including Uncle Sev). Kyouya had his input here and there and had his notebook out the entire time; writing when something in particular caught his attention. When the Lord of the house asked about the notebook, the boy smiled secretly and told them that the notebook was very significant to him. He also told them that no force on Earth would be able to part him from it. Thus, the green-eyed boy's decision:

Harry took quick steps towards the table and grabbed the notebook, not bothering to open it before running towards the location the twins told him. He would hand-over the notebook quickly and head back to the room before Renge could chase him off. It was his only plan, and admittedly, it was slightly cowardly. But he didn't want to deal with Renge after a week of nightmares.

'_**Stupid, STUPID muggle!**__' The blond boy glared at the French girl in front of him. "Like I said," The girl continued. "I need you to act as an antagonist for our film!"_

"_B-b-b-but I'm not good at acting!" another boy spluttered as he backed against the wall._

_**He**__ was on his way to skip the rest of his class when he had come upon the scenario of a red-haired kid with a scary face and a sandy blond chit having some sort of disagreement._

"_I don't care if you're not good at acting!" The chit yelled._

"_I don't want to go!" The red-head stuttered back._

_Shaking his head he went to move around them when a thought struck him. The chit reminded him of someone, as did the red-headed epitome of intimidation. As if a train had hit him, he realized that the girl was reminding him of his old self; and the boy . . . Well, the boy reminded him of Ronald Weasley. Internally snarling, he stomped over between the two muggles before facing the girl._

"_LOOK," he began. "I don't know why you're so adamant on making him do something he OBVIOUSLY doesn't want to do; why don't you just find someone else and leave him alone."_

_The girl looked at him as if he had grown peacock feathers. "Well, look at him! He fits the role of a bad guy, duh!"_

_His anger flared in defense for the red haired boy. "You have no right to judge that, while he does look intimidating, he's far from a hooligan! Now, scat! Look for someone else!"_

_Huffing and scowling, the girl went storming away._

"_Wow…" The red-head breathed with a look of awe directed to the boy who came to his rescue. "You sure showed her whose boss back there."_

_The boy ducked his head as he blushed before it snapped up again with a proud look in his face._

"_My name is Ritsu Kasanoda!" The red-head offered his hand. "Thank you for saving me from that mons—er . . . girl."_

'_Hm. I guess not all red-heads is that bad.' The boy took the offered hand with a trademark smirk._

"_I'm Draco Malfoy," he shook the hand. "—it's nice to meet you, Kasanoda-san."_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview:<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>You . . . You're a WIZARD!<em>" –Draco Malfoy


	14. Chapter 14

**(A/N): Been busy looking for a part-time job. Thank you for the reviews, you guys! It kept me going. X3 I would like to thank SnowTigerQueen for being my wonderful Beta~**

**YYWKMN, 917brat, ZoeyExtreme, Shadow Amarilis, aquabless, StartAgainAngel, chibi-kaze-sofia, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Pebb, Nocturnal Owl, DarkRavie, Krystal-Eve: Thank you, everyone, for being such awesome readers! X3 *cookies for everyone***

**Silvermane1: The last chapter was basically an introduction to Draco's part in the story.**

**Here we go~**

* * *

><p>Harry watched Hani run towards Haruhi while erupting in tears. He stood there clutching the black notebook in some semblance of restrain, though he really did want to rush towards the two and check them over.<p>

But he couldn't.

1. Because Renge was standing close to them.

2. Because the camera crew was waving him away—apparently, Renge never stopped ranting about him even while working on her silly projects.

So he stayed where he was, watching helplessly for a moment before moving away hesitantly to find one Ootori, Kyouya.

Hikaru nudged his brother and gestured at Harry's small form sneaking around the park in obvious search for someone. Kaoru chuckled at the cute picture that the boy made. The small boy looked from left to right; then, slightly alarmed, upwards—before cautiously moving to another place.

The twins got up from their chair and silently tailed Harry.

"Where could he be?" They heard the boy mutter.

Sharing a look of pure deviousness, the two strawberry haired boys moved in closer.

Harry stood oblivious to the twin's incoming attack—until, of course, after they've tackled him to the ground. He let out an indignant squawk as two boys simultaneously hugged him tight whilst sprawled on dirt.

"Get off, you oafs!" Harry squeaked, blushing to the roots of his hair when one of them snuggled onto his neck before blowing teasingly at his ear.

"Aw, Ry-chan, you're so cute~" Kaoru cooed, making the smaller boy blush a darker shade of crimson.

"Hikaru, Kaoru—" a cold voice made the twins froze in fear. "—is there any particular reason as to why I find the two of you **here**?"

In an instant, the two recoiled away from Harry.

"Kyouya-sempai!" Hikaru nervously shuffled on his place.

"We found Harry-chan~" Kaoru grinned, though obviously just as nervous as his brother.

"I see." The older boy answered curtly before raising an elegant dark eyebrow. "That doesn't explain why you're not where you're supposed to be." Sweat broke from the twins as they tried to squirm away from concealed evil glare they were receiving from Kyouya.

"Kyou-sempai," Harry smiled as he got to his feet. "—I was looking for you."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the nearly unnoticed change from the sophomore. Where coldness should have been was replaced by a strange glow of gentleness that he had never seen before. Kyouya's grey eyes became kind and understanding when he looked Harry—but indifferent when the sight was placed among anyone else. The 'uke' Hitachiin narrowed his eyes at the subtle emotions that passed by the older teen's face but his attention was quickly diverted when they were addressed.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, why don't you go back to the set. I'm sure Renge-san would be looking for you now."

The younger twin chanced a glance at his brother and was a bit miffed to find that the older twin's gaze was fixed on the ground, therefore, he concluded—he was the only one to witness the slight change in their vice-president's demeanor.

"Sure, Kyouya-sempai!" Hikaru chirped as he dragged his pensive twin.

Harry watched the twins' retreating back before turning back to the older boy. "Here!" he grinned as he presented the black notebook.

There was confusion on Kyouya's face was ignored as Harry berated him for leaving it in the room.

When the green-eyed boy was finally done talking, the Ootori teen smiled an indulging smile.

"Ry, that notebook isn't mine." Kyouya had to stop himself from laughing at the dumbstruck look on the other's face.

"What?" Harry blinked and retrieved the notebook for a closer inspection.

At the same time, Kyouya pulled out a similar black notebook from his jacket. "This one is mine."

"B-b-but, whose is this?" The small lad spluttered as he opened the notebook. He almost dropped it when he came upon an elegant writing in gold ink.

"That one, Ry?" A pleased look settled within those grey-eyes as Kyouya spoke. "That one is _yours_."

"Mine?" Harry gawked at his name written in gold letters.

"Yes," The older teen let out a silent chuckle as he lifted the boy's jaw to close his slightly gaping mouth. "—I know you don't remember it, but I gave this to you before you've lost your memories."

"You did?"

"Yes," Kyouya looked thoughtful for a moment. "I gave it to you as a sign of friendship." It wasn't a complete lie since he did give the journal to apologize, and therefore asking if they could forget the whole thing and start over again; though he would never admit.

"Oh . . ." A slight frown was displayed from the green-eyed boy. "What did I give you?"

Kyouya gave him a blank look. "I recall telling you not to bother giving me something back." Now, this one's a lie. He didn't even get any chance to hand the black notebook to the boy before they . . . what was the word that Sirius used . . . '_apparated'_ away from the local zoo. '_Never again_.'

"Well, that's not right." Harry frowned deeper. "If you had given me something to remember our friendship, then I should've given you something as well, right?"

"It really is no trouble, Ry." Kyouya smiled in hopes to make the other drop the subject. "You need the notebook now to help you remember. I know they prescribe this method at the hospital for the amnesia patients. It's a theory that if one with amnesia starts a diary, there's a high possibility that one would remember their lost memories. It's a slow process, but I think it's effective."

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. Kyouya had hoped that the boy bought his impromptu excuse. He doesn't know why, but every time he lies to Harry he squirms from the inside. Half of him thought that maybe it was the magic that bound him to a pact with the Blacks, while half was debating on the existence of his 'conscience'. Was it possible that he actually feels . . . guilty?

"Alright." Harry muttered audible enough for the other teen. "Thank you."

Kyouya would've sighed in relief, if the other boy wasn't looking at him weirdly. "What?" he asked when he couldn't take it anymore.

"Nothing." The green-eyed boy then smiled brilliantly at him. "I still have to give you something though."

The older teen groaned inwardly before resigning to his defeat in dissuading the boy. "It really doesn't matter." He started and almost bit his own tongue when Harry gave him the puppy eyes . . . Well, in his case, Bambi eyes.

"Can't I just give you something?"

"You don't have to."

"Please?"

"Ry, really, you don't—"

"Please, I promise you'll like it—"

"—have to get me anything."

"I'll even keep it small so that it wouldn't bother you~"

Kyouya sighed and just nodded to appease the boy who was well on the way to a pout-fest.

Harry brilliant smile was enough to blind the nearest person (which was, unfortunately, the Ootori). "Thank you, Kyou-semppai!" he beamed and hugged the other teen.

The older teen stiffened slightly in surprise before patting the smaller boy in the head.

"I have to go now, Medusa-san might catch me—I'll never make it home alive to my father~" And with that, Harry ran back to the unused music room, all smiles and sunshine.

As this happened, two boys sat on the grass on the front yard of the school, watching the students walk idly by them. Few girls giggled at the sight of the blond foreign boy, while many froze at the sight of the Yakuza heir. It wasn't long until no one dared to walk by the yards anymore in fear of being frozen by the Human Blizzard of Ouran High. Yet they remained there, enjoying the peace and quiet.

"So, you just moved here recently?" Kasanoda Ritsu watched his new friend as the blond boy who had introduced himself as Draco lay relaxed on the grass with his arms under his head.

"Yes."

"Oh, where are you from?"

"Somewhere far . . ."

"Oh . . . May I ask where specifically?"

"Ritsu-san?" Kasanoda turned to the boy as he himself laid on the grass beside him.

"What do you for fun?"

"Eh?" The red head turned to Draco, only to see that the other teen wasn't paying attention to him but to the cheerfully blue sky. Sure, the boy didn't answer his question, but it was understandable since he was being a bit rude for asking so boldly. "Uhm . . . back at the house, me and my brothers usually play 'kick the can'."

"Kick the can?" Draco asked, yet his eyes remained on the drifting clouds. "How does one play that game?"

"Hmm, just explaining it won't do it any justice really."

"Oh."

"Yeah . . ."

"Will you show me sometimes?"

The red haired teen sat up straight at that. "Y-you want to p-play with me?"

Draco looked at him weirdly. "Of course," he scoffed. "—you aren't as imbecilic as the rest of the people here."

Ritsu let out a quiet chuckle. If he would be honest, he'd admit that he admire the other boy's persona. Draco was confident, handsome, witty and clever—he has yet to show any weakness that would bring down the high image that he portrayed. He was everything Ritsu was not.

"Plus, you reminded me of someone from my old home . . ."

The red haired Yakuza watched him intently as he spoke. Silver eyes glazed in remembrance. "Was he scary, too?"

Draco laughed at this. "Nope. Well, at least, I've never been scared of him. He's got loads of underlings whilst I got comrades and friends."

"What's the difference?"

"Underlings fear the leader; fear can cook someone's mind into doing something mental like: rebel or suicide. Comrades, however, share the same loyalty you hold for them, and both are equal. You help out each other most of the time, but that's what makes the bond stronger."

"So, you and I—?"

"We're friends."

"Not comrades?"

"Not yet."

"Okay, that's good to know."

"What is?" Draco finally turned his gaze to the boy beside him.

"That we're friends." Ritsu smiled.

The blond merely smiled back and watched a school janitor clumsily climb a ladder with a heavy looking metal bucket.

"I think he's new." The red head commented idly as he caught what his friend was looking at.

"It's quite obvious from the way he visibly shook from bottom to top of the ladder."

"He might fall."

"At least there are bushes to catch him. He should not have slanted the ladder that way."

"Why?"

"Well," Draco looked from left to right till he saw his walking example. "Look there!" he pointed at the boy with dark long hair in a thick braid walking distractedly towards the ladder.

"Is that a girl?"

"It's a boy; he's wearing the boy's uniform."

"O-oh, I didn't notice. I was looking at her—his face." Ritsu blushed.

"That's alright." Draco grinned. "He is exceptionally pretty. You've a good eye~"

The red head rolled his eyes at his friend's teasing. "Shut it."

Before anymore could be said, Draco's unspoken prediction happened.

As the boy walked under the ladder, the custodian had clumsily knocked the heavy metal bucket filled with water—but that wasn't all that happened.

Draco's eyes widened as the custodian himself fell, following his tool down towards the unsuspecting boy. In an instant the blond was at his feet yelling for the boy to look out.

Green-eyes caught his silver ones before snapping to the descending object and body.

The boy brought his arms up and braced himself for the pain that was sure to come—but all that came down was water.

Draco's mouth fell open as he stared at the levitating man and bucket.

"D-Draco, can you see that?" Ritsu gaped alongside him.

The blond ran towards the boy when he felt the accidental magic wavering. Quickly pulling the boy out of harm's way, he checked the small teen for any injuries.

When the man and bucket fell, the boy snapped out of his frightened state. "What happened?" the green-eyed student rasped, but allowed the taller teen to look at him.

"You've had a burst of accidental magic." Draco muttered as he checked the boy's arms.

"A what?"

"You." Silver bore unto emerald as he spoke. "You're a WIZARD!"

The happiness of finding someone like him overwhelmed Draco, but in a good way; he felt so happy, in fact, that he forgot about Ritsu at that moment. Until he heard a thud, that is.

The blond winced as he looked at Ritsu's unconscious sprawled form, before looking back at the boy.

Emerald eyes stared at him unseeingly; seemingly catatonic if not for the shaking grip on his arms. "Are you alright?" Draco asked, getting ready to catch the boy if his knees give in. The boy was paling alarmingly fast, and he was feeling very miffed at the thought of dragging two bodies to the school clinic using muggle methods.

"Y-you said wizard." The boy whispered, he heard anyway.

"What's your name?" Draco prompted as he grabbed hold of the boy's white shaking hands. '_So small.' _He thought with a frown.

"H-Harry."

"Well, Harry, my name is Draco—"

"Draco . . ."

"Yes, and I'm a wi—"

"We met each other at Madam Malkins." Harry's green eyes were glazed, yet fear was a clear emotion in them.

"No." Draco chuckled quietly. "This is the first time that we've met."

"N-no, it's you." Green eyes cleared up. "I'm sorry."

Draco let out a small sigh of relief. For a moment, he thought that he was in some sort of trouble. "It's okay. Were you from Britain?"

"No." This made the blond frown.

"Then how on Earth did you know Madam Malkin?"

"Wait." Doe-eyes widened in panic. "That's real? She's real?" Harry whispered to himself. "Oh, GAWD. I thought those were just dreams . . ."

"Harry," Draco abruptly cut-off the boy's thoughts as he called him. "I know this won't be a great first impression from me—but do you mind helping me get Ritsu to the clinic?"

Harry could only nod blankly.

As they headed inside, he spoke to Draco three words that would unveil half of his life for him.

"I need answers."

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter Preview:<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>We know—" – <em>Kaoru Hitachiin

"—_that you are—" –_ Hikaru Hitachiin

"—_in love with—" – Tamaki Suoh_

"_Harry Potter." - _Voldemort


	15. Chapter 15

**(A/N): After a very long while, I've managed to get enough rest to start another chapter again. I've applied for a job last November, 2011 and was accepted. I now work 8 hours for 5 days a week. I also go attend the university 3 times during those 5 days a week for 15 hours, at least. Now that I've managed to adjust to the time frame that I've doomed myself into, I get to update more. :D**

**For those who never stopped supporting this fic, you have my eternal gratitude. I'm learning how to make a cookie apparate from a far location to another—so expect a cookie to appear on top of your heads as soon as you review this chapter. :D**

**PS. Should the cookie not reach the destination, it may only mean that the Cookie Monster managed to learn how to apparate as well… and stayed in the tube to catch all the cookies.**

* * *

><p>"<em>A wizard…"<em>

"_Yes."_

"_Like… a wizard?"_

"_Uh huh."_

"_Do you have a wand?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Does **he** have a wand?"_

"_Err, no, I think not. Do you, Harry?"_

_Harry looked up from his seat on the grass where he was watching the tiny dancing flowers that Draco conjured for his entertainment while he process all of the questions he wants to ask. "No."_

_Ritsu Kasanoda woke up before they could even transport him to the clinic and Draco was quickly bombarded with questions that he wasn't prepared to answer. In agreement, though, they all went far away from the school building for a sort of privacy for their conversation. They ended up sitting in the middle of a huge maze from within one of the school's gardens. It was quite secluded so Draco wasn't worried about anybody stumbling upon his little charms work on the grass in front of Harry._

_The small teen was absolutely enlightened with the little daisies, it was adorable. That, and it calmed him somewhat from his earlier state of demanding answers. Draco had a feeling that Harry was very easy to please._

"_This is amazing!" The blond turned to their only muggle companion. Ritsu was grinning widely as he was looking at both wizards. "That means you guys can do whatever you want, right?"_

_At this Harry looked at Draco and patiently waited for the boy to answer._

"_Sadly, no." The Malfoy heir shook his head and he sat down beside the raven-haired teen. "We are bound to be tracked with our magic, especially us minors."_

"_But you just did that." Ritsu gestured at the dancing flowers with a confused frown._

"_I didn't use any wand." Draco smirked. "They can only trace us through our wands; a spell that was placed there so that any adult would be able to keep watch of the youth while they are still… careless."_

"_By your smug expression, I'm guessing only few know about this?" Harry asked tentatively._

_The blond couldn't help but chuckled at the question. Of course, not even his father knows about his ability of wandless magic. He would never give himself away for the Dark Lord to use._

"_No, Harry. Only a few of my friends; Blaise and Pansy, now, you and Ritsu as well… I expect you guys to guard this secret well." He gave them a dark look._

_Ritsu nodded eargerly, his grin back on his face._

"_We shall have to keep this very secret, okay?" Draco sighed. "There is a law against us wizards telling non-magical people about our existence. If it was to be revealed that disregarded that rule, I'll end up in wizarding jail…"_

_Ritsu nodded again, this time in determination to keep his friend and his new friend's secret._

_The green-eyed boy mumbled from his seat as he picked a small yellow daisy, which proceeded to hug his thumb._

"_What was that, Harry?" The red head asked as he sat down in front of the two wizards, being mindful of the little flowers._

_Harry looked up meeting their gazes with his own fearful one. "Azkaban is where Dementors are."_

* * *

><p>Kyouya returned to the third floor music room with an air of triumph. His plan for the shoot today was a success. Though he didn't expect Renge to switch crushes from him to Haruhi today, it was just a bonus for him. He saved the film reel that was used for the taping and was planning to make some merchandise out of it after editing out the violence on Tamaki's part. It wouldn't do well for them to have their president's reputation in ruins after all.<p>

Reaching their club room, The Shadow King opened the door and calmly walked-in expecting to see Harry sitting on one of the room's couches—only to find the room completely empty.

Instead of calling out, walked-around the room to search for any evidence of Harry's presence… He couldn't sense any 'off' feeling, so he guessed that the teen was safe.

After 5 minutes of searching, all he found the teen's bag—inside was Harry's wallet, phone, pens, and notes. It didn't worry him though, knowing the boy, he probably was bored out of wits and decided to make a little adventure for himself somewhere near. All Kyouya could do was wait.

* * *

><p>Harry was having a blast playing with the two teens. Kasanoda taught them how to play kick-the-can, and they were enjoying every bit of them game. He found out that Draco was every bit as protective as his Uncle Severus when he tripped and fell flat on his face (much to his embarrassment). There was a small cut on his cheek and it stung him a bit, but it was alright with him. The blond promised to tell him more about the wizarding world after school, and exchanged numbers with both Ritsu and Harry for communication. That's when Harry realized that he didn't have his phone with him and began to panic.<p>

"Don't worry about it Harry, I have your number anyway, I'll send you a text message later tonight, okay?" Ritsu grinned at the smaller boy.

"I'll do the same." Draco smiled at the boy he's quickly coming to know as a sort of little brother.

Call it desperation on his part, but in a country where he thinks he's the only wizard existing, it's something to keep him going.

After one more hour of playing the game, the three of them finally called it to an end. Draco and Ritsu accompanied Harry to the third floor music room with laughter and a lot of playful shoving.

Reaching the door, Harry stopped and motioned for the two others to hush as well. He didn't know what made him do so, but he trusts his instinct—it hasn't failed him yet. That was how he caught Sirius '_ig in the Dancing Queen'._Good black-mail material, that one.

Draco and Ritsu pressed close to the door with the other boy.

"What are we doing?" The red head asked in a whisper as his face took on a slight apprehensive look.

"I don't know." Harry grinned at the annoyed look that passed by the older teen.

Draco rolled his eyes at the two and was about to straighten up when he heard the commotion inside the room.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO NICE TO HIM? WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT FROM HIM?" Haruhi's clear voice vibrated along the walls as she nearly screeched at someone.

"Why do you ask, Fujioka-kun?" A stony voice replied.

"SHE'S A BOY?" An unmistakable female voice sounded that could only belong to one Renge Houshakuji.

"Renge-san your voice hurts." Two voices joined as one in complaint.

"Ne, ne, you shouldn't talk about him when he's not here. It's very rude, you know. Right, Takashi?"

"Aah."

"LOOK—," Haruhi's voice returned. "I know you can make me disappear or whatever! But don't include Harry in any of your sick games! He doesn't deserve any of it!"

"And what makes you so sure that he doesn't?" The stony voice replied calmly, making Harry's stomach plunged with dread. "You've been with him for how long exactly, Fujioka-kun? What can you possibly _know _about him?"

Harry would have listened more, but Draco's hand prevented him from hearing the rest.

Green eyes turned to look at grey ones in sadness. The blond nodded solemnly at the smaller boy and led him away from the corridor. Ritsu and Draco shared a look before they parted ways.

Gathering his wits, Ritsu Kasanoda knocked sharply at the door making the occupants hush-up instantly.

* * *

><p>"Is <em>he<em> the one that gave you that journal?" Draco asked as they sat on the steps of the entrance hall.

"Yes." Harry smiled at him, but his eyes were contradicting the gesture.

"Give him a chance, then. He can't be all that bad." The blond returned the smile encouragingly.

"Let's hope not. I kind of like him." The smaller of the two nearly whispered.

The blond bumped him playfully on the shoulder. "Oh, do you, now?"

Harry gave him a confused look before the hidden meaning of the words hit him like a tomato in the face. "I-i-it's not like THAT! Draco!" he fumed at the peals of laughter that the other produced.

"You, my dear friend, are SO easy to tease, did you know that?"

"Meanie."

"Girly."

"Blondie."

"Oh, so true~"

The two of them laughed so hard that they ended up leaning against each other.

Harry sent a text message to Sirius so that anyone from home could pick him up from Ouran using Draco's phone since his was in his bag, which was in the third floor music room. He didn't particularly want to go there to get it, not that he need to since Draco told him that Ritsu was getting it for him.

"But seriously though, I think you should think about it. He may like you back for all you know~" Draco piped up, making the other groan in annoyance.

"Draco!" Harry whined hitting the blond with no real force in it, making the other boy laugh again.

A moment of comfortable silence passed, Harry shifted so he was slightly leaning against hi new friend. Draco stiffened for a quick second before he relaxed and let the other boy lean on him.

"You're taking this entire magic thing quite well… You and Ritsu, that is." The blond stated.

"Don't get me wrong, I was freaked out." Harry confided. "But I remember my dreams…"

"Dreams?" The Malfoy heir asked as he leaned back on the railing for more comfort.

"I had a dream, back when I was—I don't know, about eleven, I think. I never forgot about it, it was so… real, you know?"

Draco nodded and stayed silent making it a signal that Harry should continue.

"I was in another world; I met you at that clothes shop, Madam Malkin's. But there was something different about you in my dream…"

"What?"

"You were all kinds of bratty and nine kinds of snooty to everyone."

"THAT IS SO NOT ME!" Draco squawked indignantly.

"I know, but that was just in my dream." Harry giggled.

"I don't get it though…"

"What?" Harry sat up straight and looked at the slumped figure of the other teen.

"These dreams that you were having had been exposing you to the Wizarding World all along… And you're a wizard, too, though you still have to train your magic… Didn't you ask your guardians about this?"

"Well, no." At Draco's look, he continued. "I thought they were just dreams! I didn't even know that I was a wizard!"

"What's your last name?"

"Huh?" Harry looked at his new friend stupidly at the random seemingly out-of-the-blue question.

"It's Po—"

"Harry, Draco! I got the bag!" Ritsu's yells were heard, making them look up from the stairs.

"Oi, what took you so long, Mr. Blizzard?" Draco teased making the redhead laugh at him.

"I was interogated but I survived because I lied!" Ritsu grinned proudly.

"I see my Slytherin traits are rubbing off on you." Draco drawled making Harry snicker beside him.

"Huh?" The redhead asked making the other two teen grin at his expression.

"It's a house in a school in—bah, nevermind. I'll explain it to you better later." Draco nodded seeing Ritsu's eagerness for information.

There was a beep that interrupted their conversation making them look for the source, which was Draco's phone.

"Bloody hell, I need to get home." The blond quickly stood and ruffled Harry's hair making the younger teen pout.

"None of that, now—we'll see each other tomorrow, remember?"

The two teen nodded in agreement before saying their goodbyes.

As soon as Draco was out of sight, Ritsu sat down and gave Harry his bag. The other boy nodded in gratitude before placing the black journal he kept in his hands the whole day inside the bag.

"What took you so long, Ritsu-niichan?" Harry asked looking at the teen with curiosity.

The redhead's knees began twitching.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Earlier in the 3rd floor Music Room…<em>**

_There was a sharp knock on the door that prompted the occupants to fall quiet._

"_I'm sorry but the club is closing now, please return tomorrow when it opens." Tamaki called out, but Kyouya stood up and went to the door. Surprise was written in the Ootori's eyes when he was met with the feared Yakuza heir. If he was honest enough, he was expecting his charge—who was VERY late for some reason. He admitted to himself that Harry's absence is slowly making him anxious. Now seeing Ritsu Kasanoda didn't make it fade any._

"_How can I help you today, Kasanoda-san?" he asked politely, contradicting his internal battle to search for Harry. Being with the Host Club isn't helping him. Not with Haruhi being so… protective of the young Black._

"_I'm actually here for Harry-kun's bag. He's currently waiting by the front hall with a friend; we'll be heading home together." The redhead lied obviously._

"_And if Harry is not by the front hall?" Kyouya challenged with a dangerous gleam in his eyes._

"_He is, you can check if you like." The Yakuza heir shrugged._

_Grey eyes narrowed. "Why can't he get his own bag then?"_

"_Because he's resting, we played kick-the-can the whole day and it wore him out." A half-truth, Kyouya figured._

"_I'll give it to him—"_

"_Kyouya-sempai, we'll be having a club meeting now. You can just give the bag to Mr. Ugly so we can finish early!" Renge demanded, making everyone cringe irritably._

_Ritsu scowled at the girl. He remembered her from his first meeting with Draco._

_Before any of them can make any moves, Haruhi was already giving the redhead Harry's bag. "Tell him to call me when he gets home, okay?"_

_The twins piped up this time, making the redhead back up a step. "Haruhi! What are you doing? What if he's actually going to steal Harry's things? Or kidnap Harry? Or sell him to the black market! Or use him for a ritual!—"_

_Every suggested reason placed the Ootori one step closer to the very edge of sanity._

"_He won't." Haruhi stated confidently._

"_What?" The whole club except Hani and Mori exclaimed in incredulity._

"_Haruhi, I know that you don't know this, but there are actually some bad people along with the good ones. My dear daughter, you have to start listening to Daddy when he talks!" Tamaki wailed when the only girl of the host club ignored him._

"_I know he won't do anything to Harry." Haruhi smiled at Ritsu, making the redhead blush to the roots of his hair._

_As soon as he was holding the bag, he nodded at the odd doe eyed boy and ran towards the front hall where two of his friends were waiting—unknown to him though, one of the members of the club followed, giving him enough distance so that he wouldn't be discovered._

* * *

><p>"How… strange." Harry muttered.<p>

"Yeah, I don't know how you became a member there." Ritsu shuddered lightly when he remembered how fierce the young Ootori looked at him.

"I'm not a member." The small teen blinked owlishly at him. "I go there because Kyou-sempai is my friend and Haruhi-_niichan _is there, and everyone is very kind and welcoming." Harry smiled a bit dazed it remembrance of the members of the club, quickly forgetting about the incident minutes earlier.

Ritsu shook his head at the teen but said nothing to contradict anything.

They stayed quiet for a while until the sound of footsteps broke their serenity. Harry leaned back to look up the staircase and grinned when he saw Kyouya was walking towards them.

"Kyou-sempai!" He greeted cheerfully.

"Ry, I see you're really here." The pale boy raised a dark brow at the redhead who fidgeted in his seat beside Harry.

"Yeah—," Harry stood and met him half-way. "—we played earlier! You guys should join us sometimes, it's more fun when a lot is involved in the game, right, Ritsu-san?"

The Yakuza heir's eyes went from skittish to cheerful from the mention of the game.

They talked some more about the game, more than twice did the Kyouya heard the name 'Draco' that it had him curious about who it was, but he didn't ask. He can find out about him later.

About 30 more minutes passed before Severus arrived to fetch Harry.

* * *

><p>In the 3rd floor Music Room, where the rest of the members stayed for their meeting.<p>

"We know that he feels something for Harry-kun, I mean, just looking at them interact is saying something!" Kaoru paced in front of the members. "We need to do something to make them realized it!" At this, Haruhi scowled while the rest nodded.

"In that, you are correct, dear brother." Hikaru joined his brother in pacing. "—but we must first gauge how deep the feeling goes, you know?"

There was silence.

"What if he's in-love with him?" Tamaki asked, and for some reason, everyone dreaded it instead of feeling hyped up to the situation.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Malfoy Mansion…<em>**

Draco walked quietly towards his father's study while he texted with Harry. Ritsu had to take care of something in their group and was unavailable at the moment.

*_So, got home safely, squirt? :p_* he smirked as he sent the message.

*_Yea. You? Xp_* Harry replied.

*_Yes, just finished homework. You done with yours? :o_*

*_No, I'm allergic to homework. :p But I'll probably be forced to do it in a bit. T_T_*

*_Aw, poor baby! The INHUMANITY of it all! ;)_*

*_Drama-queen. =))_*

Draco chuckled as he walked nearer to his father's study. *_Seriously, though, I never caught your last name. :o_*

*_Evasive, isn't it? XD_*

*_So, what is your last name? :o_*

"My Lord, everything is set up for our search for the boy." Draco heard his father's voice and quickly froze when he realized he was about to barge into the room which holds the Dark Lord himself.

"Very good, Lucius. Soon we'll have him in our clutches—"

"The traitor, my Lord?" Lucius interrupted, which was followed by his screams of pain. Draco cringed at the sound and held tightly to his phone, which vibrated with a message from Harry.

"NO, YOU FOOL!—" The Dark Lord growled. Draco quickly opened his phone to push the off button when he accidentally opened Harry's message. "—I was pertaining to Harry Potter!"

Draco's blood ran cold.

*_My name is Harry James Potter-Black, but I think Harry Potter is easier to write in the papers. :p_*

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for the Next Chapter:<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Severus Snape is my godfather, and he's been missing for 15 years.<em>" – Draco Malfoy

"_I think I should tell him…_" –Kyouya Ootori

"_Bloody HELL! I'M INLOVE WITH—_" – Harry Potter

"_I have a very bad headache from all of this._" – Haruhi Fujioka


End file.
